


Diving Into Love

by MrsMendes19, The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant cas, Author Dean, Awkward Family Dinners, Babysitting, Breakfasts, Cas falls into the wrong pool, Cas meets Dean, Dinner dates, Gabriel's stupid dares, I fell into your pool by mistake AU, M/M, Mad sisters, alternative universe, dean and Cas found out about, falling asleep together, out of the blue surprises, understanding family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: When Castiel is pushed into a dare by his older brother Gabe, of course it leads to trouble when he lands in the neighbours pool by mistake. What appeared to be troublesome, actually leads to love. Castiel meets Dean, a brown haired man with glasses, and through it all they slowly fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Music echoed in the small kitchen, the smell of burning food had erupted Cas’s nostrils. “Gabriel, this is the dumbest thing ever!” Exclaimed Cas, waving his hands over the smoky stove furiously.

So far, the whole night had been filled with Gabe’s ridiculous pranks, dumbass dares and stupid jokes. Cas sighed and grasped the pan in his hands, heading towards the trash can.

“Come on, Cassie. Just one more…. Promise.” Gabe demanded to his brother.

“Fine!” Cas snapped, dumping the pans very burnt contents into the bin.

“This is going to be so good…” Gabe exclaimed as he grinned wildly, clapping his hands with happiness.

Cas had to admit, his brother was a douchebag sometimes, he was only young, still in his late 20’s, Gabe often used that as his excuse when he wanted to do stupid stuff, ‘Cas, we’re kids. We do stupid shit’ those words ran through Cas’s head. He dumped the pan into the sink and proceeded to follow Gabe out towards the backyard.

 

“You want me to do what!!” Cas exclaimed, as he listened to what Gabe’s last prank of the night was.

“I want you to get up on the roof and jump into our pool” Gabe exclaimed.

Cas was shocked at his brother’s suggestion, “What! Why?”

“Oh, come on, Cassie! It’s fun!! Live a little”  

Cas obeyed with the stupid dare even though he knew it wasn’t a smart idea. Slowly he climbed up the ladder Gabe had already placed at the side of the house, leading up towards the roof. Once he reached the roof, he climbed up ever so slowly, the last thing he wanted tonight was an accident to happen. Cas walked, very slowly, across the tiled roof trying very hard not to fall, it seemed so hard. Gabe watched from the ground, snickering at his joke. This was getting ridiculous, Cas stumbled over the tiles until he made it to the top.

“Gabe! Are you sure this is a good idea?” Cas said with a hint of worry in his voice.

“Cas. It’s fine. Trust me. Do you know how many times I have jumped from the roof into the pool at our parties?” He said, with a laugh.

“Yes,” Cas shouted, stumbling again nearly falling. “Woah!” he shouted again as he held onto the chimney for a moment. “Do you know many times I’ve had to help you because you’ve hurt yourself doing so…” Cas yelled at his older brother.

“Shut up and jump!” Gabe shouted in return.

The words ‘This is such a bad idea’ went through his head, knowing his luck he would fall. He hesitantly let go of the chimney, so close to backing out of this stupidity. Quickly he changed his mind, not wanting to look like a baby in front of his older brother, he prepared himself to jump. Sure enough, as he was about to jump, he slipped falling rather quickly.

Gabriel watched, it seemed like it was slow motion the way Cas fell. Unbeknownst to him he was about to fall into the wrong pool. Gabe had set him up so that he would be deliberately falling into the neighbours pool and not theirs. How did Cas not notice this tiny little missed detail? Gabriel had no idea what the outcome of this whole prank would be, but somehow, he just knew this was going to be hilarious.

Meanwhile, as Cas hit the top layer of the water, a temporary pain shot through his body before he fully submerged under the slightly cold water. As he surfaced again, he was giggling at himself, that was actually fun, his side hurt a bit, but hell he actually enjoyed it, it was almost thrilling. He rubbed at his eyes, wiping away the blurriness from the water, staring at the pool side. He just stood there for a moment, he searched around the yard for Gabe, but Gabe was no where to be seen. Cas prepared himself to climb out of the pool, to go give his brother a mouthful….


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was inside working when he heard it, something had splashed into his pool. He got up from his computer desk chair, tightening his red robe around his waist, and adjusting his glasses on his nose before opening the sliding door out to his backyard. He walked outside towards the open pool area, before spotting someone with brown hair and a tan coat in his pool, what the hell… what was this man doing in his pool… he approached the side of the pool and cleared his throat loud enough for the brown haired stranger to turn around.

Cas turned around thinking it was Gabe who had come back from wherever he had gone, but he was shocked to find it wasn’t Gabe who he met eyes with, he let out a huge gasp of shock.

“You aren’t Gabe…”

“No, I am not Gabe, but who the hell are you?” The man snapped.

Cas half waded, half swam to the edge of the pool, pulling himself out. Dean stepped forward with irritation.

“Answer me!” Dean demanded, crossing his arms.

Cas kneaded his eyebrows tightly. “Erm, I’m Castiel Novak…” Cas struggled to speak, “Uhm, my brother Gabriel and I have this prank thing going on…” he tried desperately to explain himself.

Dean stood in silence, not sure what to say, but all Cas could manage to do was peel himself out of the drenched coat and drape it over his arm.

Dean’s mouth dropped slightly, surprised at how Cas’s muscles clung to the soaking wet shirt against his chest.  

Dean finally managed to speak again, “Yeah? Whatever dude. Get off my property. Now!”

Cas nodded. He felt so embarrassed as he searched around the yard for a gate or something. “Uh, sorry, can I go through the house? I don’t exactly see a gate?” Cas stuttered.

Dean groaned heavily, “Yep. Go ahead.”

“Thanks.” Cas whispered, and began to walk towards the still open sliding doors. Dean followed behind, which made Cas nervous. The tension was somewhat cut when Dean began to talk.

“So, what kind of prank was that?! Like why would you jump into a pool to begin with…”

All Cas could do was shrug his shoulders as both walked into the house.

Cas sighed, “I wasn’t actually supposed to jump into your pool, I was supposed to jump into ours, but I slipped and that’s how I ended up in your pool. Again, I’m very sorry.”

Dean walked to the front door, and opened it allowing Cas to go through. “You know Castiel, there are easier ways to get to know your neighbours. It’s called ringing the doorbell. Anyway, I don’t think that we have been properly introduced. The names Winchester, Dean Winchester.”

Dean held out his hand, and Cas held out his, shaking hands briefly. “Well you already know my name. But it’s nice to meet you, just wish it was on better terms than this.” Cas explained, as he began to shiver suddenly. “I had better get going before I get pneumonia. I hope to do this again, on better terms.” Cas turned to walk away back towards his own home.

“Castiel, wait…” Dean said. Cas stopped before turning back to face Dean who was still standing in the doorway, peering at Cas over the top of his glasses. “Wait there a moment.” Cas approached the door, wondering what Dean wanted.

A couple moments later, Dean returned to the door holding a brown fluffy towel in his hands. He reached forward, but Cas leant back in fear, “Hey, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you.” Dean said, as he placed the towel around Cas’s neck, “Now go home, before you get sick.”

Cas wrapped the towel tighter around him, and nodded, “Thanks Dean,” before he turned again, beginning to walk away from Dean’s property.

Dean watched as Cas walked away, damn that man looking dishevelled and wet was hot. Dean sighed, closing the door, and heading back to his work table, discovering it was nearly 8:30pm. Castiel sure had guts even attempting to jump in the pool this late at night, especially when it was so cold.  He had to know more about Castiel Novak…

When Dean went to bed that night, he couldn’t take his mind of the trench coated man…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be published soonish.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas ruffled his hair with the towel as he made his way across his front yard up towards the door. Throwing open the door, he strolled in, flinching when the front door hit the wall behind, “Gabriel, you son of a bitch where are you!” Cas shouted out. It was very obvious that Cas was upset and he was sure about to let Gabriel know just how upset he was.

Cas grabbed the towel once again, it was beginning to get soaked through but still held it firmly against him. When Gabe didn’t appear, he was more than ready to give up with Gabe completely, but he was surprised when Gabe’s voice came from somewhere behind him. “Cassie... what’s - “ Gabe had stopped talking when he realized the state Cas was in.

Cas stood there with soaking wet clothes, dripping onto the floor, his hair ruffled and a drenched trench coat hanging off his arm. “Cassie, what happened to you? What took you so long? You jumped off the roof half an hour ago?” Gabe asked.

Cas could feel so much anger and betrayal coming from deep inside him, he snapped, “Gabe you know damn well, what happened to me and why I’ve been gone so long. So stop acting like an irresponsible idiot.” Cas shouted. He watched Gabe flinch, he never usually was one to yell, but he thought this seemed to have its reasoning.

“Now hang on there Cas-“ Gabe began but was interrupted when Cas started shouting again.

“Don’t hang on there Cassie me! You know what you did. You and your stupid pranks. I landed in the damn neighbors pool, and I looked like a total idiot, as I pulled my drenched self out of his pool and tried to explain how horrible my older brother is to do this to me, lucky for me, he understood and actually was rather nice about some stranger landing in his pool. You embarrassed the hell out of me, and as far as I’m concerned Gabriel, you are an idiot. Your pranks are ridiculous and need to stop, or you or someone close to you, are going to get seriously hurt one day...” Cas stopped talking at that moment and watched Gabe try and think of some form of a sentence.

“Cas, please... I didn’t... me, mean for this to happen - “ Gabe started but was interrupted by Cas for the third time.

“Just shut up Gabe. I’ve had enough for today. I’m going to my room...” Cas threw up his arms, as he made his way towards the stairs slamming the front door shut on his way through before bolting his way up the stairs.

Once Cas had made it to the safety net of his bedroom, he closed his door, falling against it for support and let himself completely relax for a moment. Why did he feel so mad about this? A couple seconds later, he felt tears slowly falling down his cheeks. He couldn’t understand why he was crying, it was just a prank, it didn’t mean anything, did it? Getting overwhelmed again he attempted to pull the partly wet shirt that still stuck to his chest over his head, it took him several minutes and several curses until he managed to pull it off before ditching it across the room.

A knock on the door captured his attention for a moment, “Cassie, are you okay in there? You are making some funny noises!” Gabe actually sounded concerned.

“Gabe, please! Just go away.” Cas replied, trying not to show any emotion through his voice.

“As you wish. I’ll be in my room if you want me.” Gabe finished, and a couple seconds later, Cas could hear his shoes leave down the hallway.

Sighing heavily, and taking a deep breath, Cas headed towards his bathroom in hope of just being able to have a warm long shower and fall into bed, and hopefully sleep hopefully for 12 hours straight. He peeled himself from his wet clothes throwing them into the corner of the bathroom, before stepping into the shower and sighing as the water finally began heating up his cold bones. As he stood there, allowing the water to run over him, he got caught thinking for a moment, just how nice Dean was to him in the end, how he had offered him that towel. He felt like an idiot for pulling back, thinking Dean was going to hurt him but was otherwise surprised with the whole situation. Forgetting the thoughts for the moment he finished up in the shower, the warm water had made him feel sleepy all of a sudden.

Sleepily and lazily he dried himself down before sort of stumbling back out to his room, pulling on a simple pair of black and white checkered shorts. He ruffled his hair with the towel once more before throwing that also on the floor of the bathroom with his pool soaked clothes. Finally being able to turn all the lights out and climb into bed felt like heaven at this moment, after the stress of the day and all of Gabe’s ridiculous jokes and pranks. A nearly 30 year old shouldn’t act that way. Cas managed to crawl into bed, pulling the blankets partly up to his stomach, but just couldn’t find himself tired enough to be able to fall asleep just yet so here he was lying wide awake in a dark room staring at the ceiling.

The 20th minute of staring at the ceiling, was when it hit him. He had made Dean upset today, and made himself look like a fool in front of what he thought was one of the cutest men he’s ever seen in his life, he had come up with a plan, tomorrow morning he was going to take Dean a ‘I’m Sorry / It’s Nice To Finally Meet You’ peace offering.  Now that Cas knew exactly how he was going to potentially fix his embarrassing and foolish situation with Dean, he could finally feel his eyes getting heavy, making him turn onto his left side, so he was now comfortable enough to doze off.

 _’I’ll make it up to them tomorrow’_ was Cas’s last thought of the night before he finally fell asleep with his face wrinkled up against his pillow snoring, dreaming of Dean, his red robe and his glasses.

Boy was the outcome of this going to be interesting...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this taking so long to publish, my co writer and I had our own personal problems to deal with which put a strain on our writing for a while. But we sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, a big thanks to MrsMendes19 for filling in for Sinner_Praise_Weirdness at a hard time :)

Breakfast the next morning in the Novak household was quiet. Not a word was exchanged as Gabe and Cas sat across from each other. Cas was focused on eating his breakfast, have his coffee and go and somehow mend whatever this “thing” between him and Dean was. He closed the page on the newspaper he was currently reading, gulped down the rest of his coffee and unlike his brother cleaned up his breakfast dishes, placing them on the sink. Still somewhat ignoring his brother due to the previous nights’ events, he made his way out into the main hallway. Scooping up his truck keys in his hand, he sniffled for a moment before sneezing afterwards. He hoped he wasn’t getting sick, that would be the last thing he needed right now. Before he left, he shrugged on a coat, just to ensure he lowered his chances of getting sick. Just as he was about to leave Gabe peeked his head around the corner from the kitchen curiously.

The quietness that had kept the morning civilised was disrupted, “Where are you off too at this hour?” Gabe asked him.

Cas peered down at his watch, it read 9am. He must admit that could be a bit early to go over to Deans, it was Sunday, he may not even be awake yet… but he couldn’t be bothered dealing with Gabriel’s nosiness this morning.

“Out. I’ll be back in a few hours.” Cas replied more coldly then he meant too. He zipped his coat, and quickly made his way out of the house before Gabriel could say another word.

Cas got into his black pick up truck. He didn’t make any moves, he just sat there in the driveway staring at the inside of the garage where Gabe’s fancy Mercedes was parked. He hadn’t stopped thinking about Dean since last night, how was he going to tell Dean that he maybe had the biggest crush in the world on him. Finally moving to the put the keys in the ignition, he managed to start the engine with only a few sputters. He had no idea where he was going at this point, but all he wanted to do was drive.

 ****

Dean had thought about the trench coated man all through the night. Although he absolutely refused to admit that out loud. It was definite he was developing a crush. He was driving down the street looking for something to fill the boredom that beheld him. He glanced on the right side of the road, catching eye of a small café.

Maybe a quick bite to eat or maybe even coffee… he thought to himself as he pulled into the small parking lot.

****

It just so happens that Cas was inside that same café ordering a small hot chocolate. As he turned around towards the door to sit down at a table, he caught eye of Dean. Damnit so much for letting his crush go away… although maybe he could offer to buy him a coffee to make peace for the incident…

Cas hesitated for a moment, but approached Dean slowly. He tried to speak but found it so hard to speak even a single word. Luckily Dean was the first to turn. “Oh, hi Castiel. Funny seeing you here!” Dean chuckled.

Cas blushed at Dean’s words, but still found it hard to talk. When he finally got the confidence to speak, he said “Actually, I was just on my way to see you, but I chickened out and came here first instead. Also you can call me Cas if you want. Or Cassie, all my siblings do.” Cas smiled at Dean. Cas paused for a moment or two taking a deep breath, regaining his confidence, “Dean,” how could he possibly be stumbling over his words at a time like this, “I wanted to ask you if you wanted to maybe join me for some breakfast?” Awkward silence took over the two, as Dean contemplated the decision that could make or break his future.

The silence was unbearable. Cas cleared his throat before speaking once again, “Dean, I understand if you don’t want too, but I just wanted to make it up to you.”

Dean chuckled, “Make what up to me...?”

“You know, the whole falling in your pool thing...” Cas stumbled over his words again.

Dean was about to reply when their drinks had them being called to the counter. Once they had grabbed their drinks, Dean placed his attention back with Cas, “Come on, we’ll sit down with our drinks because I’m starving and quite frankly, I’d love to have breakfast with you.” Dean chuckled as he led them to a small brown leather booth.

“I’d like that very much, Dean,” Cas smiled, as he sat down across from Dean.

“I think I would too Cas... I think we get along quite nicely”

Dean and Cas sit quietly at the booth, neither of them knowing what to say, but thankfully Dean broke the silence.  “So, uh, tell me a bit about yourself, Cas."

Cas looked across at Dean, not sure how to answer his question. He cleared his throat. "Well, Dean there's not much to tell really. I work as an accountant at my families law firm, Novak and Co. I live with my irresponsible brother as you know, who likes to prank and make jokes at the worst times possible, like the other night when he made me jump in your pool at that ridiculous hour. I have 4 brothers and 1 sister, I'm just a very basic person. Not much to know I'm afraid" Cas fidgeted with the handle of his mug as he spoke.

"What about you, Dean?" Cas asked.

"Well, I'm an author. I have two siblings, named Sam and Anna. I live with Sam, he moved in with me at 15 when my deadbeat Dad abandoned him." Dean chuckled a moment, but a frown appeared on his face, "My sister lives in California, we speak often, but I don't see her as much as I would like.”  

Cas watched Dean’s facial expressions and hand movements as he spoke, just realizing how much Dean made him happy, even just being with Dean made him happy.

"And my brother, oh don't get me started on him. He is such a nerd, spending all of his time in his room, reading books. And half the time he isn't even home, he is either in a library somewhere or god knows what else. That's pretty much everything."

Dean looks at Cas, waiting for him to answer. They were interrupted when a waitress came up to the table, a blonde lady with a notepad clutched firmly in her hand nibbling on the end of her pen. “Can I get you boys anything?”  she asked nicely.

Dean looked to Cas, and grinned, “Is pancakes okay?” he gestured to the pancakes listing on the menu.

Cas nodded, as Dean looked back to the waitress, “Yeah we will take one serve of pancakes, and two more cappuccinos please?” Dean smiled kindly at the waitress as he gathered up the menus, handing them back to her, “Oh and can we get two small plates please?” Dean added.

“No problem, hun” the waitress replied, before turning away from the table back towards the kitchen.

“Dean? How come you only ordered one serve of pancakes?” Cas asked, clearly confused with Dean’s choice.

Dean chuckled, “Cas, I thought we could share them, as I am not overly starving and it’s just easier, I think and it’s slightly romantic.” Dean made a flirtatious grin.

Cas looked down into his now empty coffee mug, blushing slightly. Dean felt his cheeks burn and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He looked at Cas.

"Why do you hide your face when you blush? I think it's adorable." Dean commented, looking at Cas, but could feel himself also blushing at the flirty comments that seemed to pour out of his mouth at this point.

Cas managed to look up, seeing that Dean was blushing too.

"Looks like we are both blushing." Cas fell into a laugh, followed by Dean.

Not even 5 minutes later, the waitress returned back to the table, with a huge plate of pancakes balancing on her arm and a tray with the coffee upon it on the other. Upon placing it on the table, Dean and Cas’s eyes both widened at the size of the serving. Once the waitress left, Cas laughed again, “I can see you why you only ordered the one serve, this is huge.”

“Yep, thought it was a wise option.” Dean picked up one of the forks slicing a piece of pancake and putting it into his mouth.

“These are delicious!” Cas smiled, as he happily ate a forkful of pancake that Dean gestured toward him completely forgetting about the separate smaller plates.

Not even halfway through, both Dean and Cas had placed their cutlery down onto the plate already full. “Damn I am so full.” Dean laughed, patting his stomach and leaning slightly back in the booth chair.

“I couldn’t eat another thing…” Cas muttered, taking another sip of his coffee.

Dean finished his coffee, before looking across the table at Cas, “Well, are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, I am, for sure.” Cas said, as he got up from the chair, grabbing his jacket that been discarded over the back of his chair, pulling himself back into it.

Dean and Cas approached the counter, and the waitress got their bill ready for them. By the time Cas had managed to get his card out of his wallet, Dean had already swiped his card, and paid for breakfast. As they walked towards the door, Dean linked arms with Cas. Cas sighed, “Dean, you really didn’t have to pay for breakfast. I am the one who asked you to join me for breakfast. I wanted to pay.”

“Cas, sweetheart, relax. I wanted to pay for breakfast, it’s no big deal. Just thanks for the invitation to join you. Luckily you came here first and not the house. But, I really did have a good time.” Dean responded, as he held tight onto Cas’s arm.

“I had fun too. Dean while I remember,” he reached down to his pocket, grabbing one of his spare business cards out, handing it to Dean.

Dean looked it over, smiling, “Thanks, Cas. I’ll call you soon, I promise.”

“I look forward to it.”

Dean leant forward leaving a small kiss on Cas’s lips, said one last goodbye before heading towards his car.

Cas watched sadly as Dean walked away, he didn’t want Dean to go, he wanted Dean to stay for the rest of his life. Now that they had just spent breakfast together, his feelings for Dean he originally hoped that would disappear, only increased. In fact, they increased more and more. Cas was pulled out of his trance, as Dean beeped as he pulled away from the café. Cas raised his hand, waving happily and sad all at once. He walked towards his car, jacket hung over his arm, just to return home to his idiotic brother, but what helped him cope with it was remembering that Dean lived right next door….


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas run into each other once again

A week had passed easily since Dean had last seen Cas, sure he had seen him when he took out the bins out on Tuesday, even went they went to work at the same time every morning and even on Friday when he washed his car after work, but never as intimately as what their breakfast had been last week. Dean and Cas had been keeping contact over texting just simple, as Dean had decided to keep the relationship hidden from Sam, and Cas had agreed to keep it hidden from Gabe as apparently it was easier that way as they weren’t really “serious” right now.

Monday had come around again quickly, and Dean had just finished a day at his office down in Manhattan. He got in his car and drove around half an hour to the closest shopping centre just a few minutes away from his home. He only intended to get a few things and head home as it was getting darker and darker by the minute.

Dean currently waded through the aisles of the small grocery store. He held the basket tightly as he hummed along to a Led Zeppelin song that played through his earphones. His eyes had barely glanced over the boxes and cans that filled the shelves, his mind flashing with scenes of that trench coated man...

As he reached out to grab the box of cereal that was in front of him, a hand was placed on his shoulder. He pulled back in panic, as did whoever had touched him. He reached up removing his earphones, calming himself down quickly before meeting the gorgeous blue eyes of Cas.

“Cas… it’s you.” Dean said, taking a deep breath, as he looked over his crush.

“Sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to scare you. I saw you and called out for you, but I don’t think you could hear me, so I came up and tried to get your attention.”

“God, sorry Cas. I had earphones in my ears and wasn’t really paying attention to anything in my surroundings. Had a lot on my mind this last week…” Dean said as he blushed again just at the sight of Cas standing in front of him.

Dean smiled, his lips parted softly, as he looked at Cas, he was dressed nicely in a white button down shirt, blue waistcoat with matching blue pants and coat.

Cas caught his eyes, “Dean Winchester, are you checking me out?” Cas said, with a cheeky sounding voice.

“Would it be so bad if I was,” Dean said flirtatiously, “Besides Cas, this is our second coincidence bumping into each other randomly like this! I think that means dinner this time?” Dean hinted, leaning forward to pull Cas out of the way of a pregnant lady that was trying to get past.

Cas thought he was joking at first, but when Dean didn’t burst out laughing, he knew Dean was actually serious about having dinner together. “Are you serious Dean, or are you just messing with me?” Cas asked hesitantly.

“Of course I am serious, I wouldn’t have asked otherwise.” Dean chuckled, gesturing for Cas’s hand, holding it firmly, “I am more serious about this than anything in the world.”

“Okay, well I would love to have dinner together, when? And at my place or yours?”

“How about Friday at mine? I can send Sam away for the night?” Dean suggested as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket to make a note about the event.

“Sounds great. I am looking forward to it Dean.” Cas smiled.

They shared a quick kiss before going their separate ways, finishing their shopping. 

****

When Cas arrived home 20 minutes later, feeling over the moon and happy for a change, he headed inside with the shopping bags hooked on his arm. He soon regretted coming home with a smile on his face, as he was immediately questioned by Gabe. 

“Hey, Cassie. You look ridiculously happy tonight, whose got you up in the clouds?” Gabe said, with a very intrigued grin.

Cas grunted and laughed, “None of your damn business, Gabe. Now I am going to make dinner, what do you want?”

Gabe chuckled at how well Cas dismissed his question but went along with it anyway, “Don’t care, Cassie. Just as long as it’s something with pasta. I am going to have a shower.”

“Yep, okay!” Cas shouted as Gabe retreated from the kitchen.

Once he was sure Gabe was out of sight, he pulled his phone out from his coat pocket, bringing up a new text message entering Dean’s name in the ‘To’ box.

_C: Hey Dean. My brother just asked me why I look so happy. Do I really? Anyway, I just told him to mind his business. I am about to cook some dinner. It was great to see you tonight, I missed you._

Cas pressed send and got on with making his and Gabe’s dinner.

 

****

Dean pulled up the driveway, killing the engine, he took a moment to glance over to Cas’s driveway, and smiling when he saw Cas’s truck parked there. Heading inside, he had just placed his groceries up onto the bench when he heard his phone ring in his pocket. He takes his phone out of his pocket, smiling when he saw Cas had messaged him. He began to type a reply straight away. 

_ D: Hey yourself. To answer your question, yes you do, you look very happy. It was wonderful to see you too, despite it being only a few minutes. I missed you too over the last week. Hope to see you again soon. _

_ A couple of moments later, another text came through from Cas. _

_ C: Dean, you are literally seeing me Friday! _

_ D: Haha, yes indeed I am. I can’t wait! <3 _

_ C: Me neither. Shit, my pasta’s boiling.  I have to go for a while. Chat soon Dean. _

_ D: I’ll message at bed time okay. I have a bit to do. Don’t burn yourself cutie! _

Dean blushed for a moment at his last message to Cas, ridiculously smiling at his phone, a bit lost in the moment to realise his brother had returned home from his trip to the library.

“Hey Dean..., um, hang on a minute, why are you smiling at your phone?” Sam asked as he placed his book bag stuffed with books down onto the spare chair at the dining table.

Dean closed off his phone screen and quickly shoved it back into his pants pocket, “It’s nothing. Just work stuff.”

“Well isn’t that a load of crap, you’re an author Dean, your work has never made you smile ridiculously like that...” Sam said slightly confused.

“Just drop it Sammy.” Dean said, his face flushed as he turned around quickly to distract himself with unpacking the groceries. 

“It’s Sam. And fine. Jerk! I’m going to my room to study. Got a big test on Monday.” Sam said picking up the book bag from the chair throwing it over his shoulder as he walked out of the kitchen.

“Bitch! I’ll call you when dinner is ready!” Dean shouted after him, hearing a loud okay being shouted back at him.

Damnit that was close, Dean thought as he began to put away the shopping.

 

**** 

After Dean had packed away all of his groceries, and managed to cook both him and Sam some dinner, he collapsed onto the couch.He reached to his pants pocket taking out his phone and found himself hovering above Cas' name, it was still a bit early to text him but Dean clicked on Cas' name anyway.

_ D: Hello again cutie, I know it's a bit early but I thought I would give it a try. _

_ A reply came almost instantly. _

_ C: My brother just finished dinner, he is in his room now. We should be good to talk now, unless you can't. _

_ Dean looks around him, to make sure Sam hasn't reappeared before texting back his reply. _

_ D:  I'm good too. Nearly got caught by Sam before, told him it was work related. He barely believed me. _

_ C: Dean, please be more careful, we are keeping this hidden for the moment remember? _

_ D: Yeah, I know. What are you doing? I'm bored out of my brain. _

_ C: I was doing  the dishes when you messaged but that's okay, they can wait, Gabe can do them in the morning when I go to work. _

_ Dean yawned before running a hand down his face and typing back quickly. _

_ D: I can't wait until Friday, I've missed you so much. _

_ C: Me neither. And we literally live across the street, it's not like I live halfway around the world! _

_ D:I know, it's just that my feelings for you have increased and I just am so happy with how we get along. _

_ C: Mine too, I can't go a minute without thinking about you either. _

_ D: Me too. Sorry to cut this short Cas but I am absolutely wrecked. I am off to bed. Have a good nights rest. Chat to you in the morning okay? Love u. _

_ C: Goodnight Dean. Sleep well. I love you too. _

Dean felt so happy to be finally able to tell Cas he loved him. It made his head spin and his heart soar all at once. Turning off all the lights and one last check of the house, he headed to bed, basically falling asleep as soon as he hit the pillow, with pleasant dreams of Cas.

 

**** 

Cas placed his phone onto his side table as he fell into his bed, also very tired but still smiling heavily after his conversation with Dean. And Dean said he had loved him. What a lovely feeling that was. Cas fell asleep quite easily, dreaming of Dean. 

 

**** 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first official dinner date has arrived. Will it go well?

Friday had arrived rather quickly. Cas had been busy working and the usual routine texting Dean every spare moment he got. Currently it was 5 in the afternoon, earlier that morning Cas had decided he would have the day off so he could bake a pie to take to Dean’s for dessert. Just as he pulled the pie out of the oven, his phone beeped. Placing the pie up on the stove top, he picked up his phone to find a text from Dean.

_D: Hey you! Can’t wait to see you! Two hours to go. I don’t want to spoil what I’m cooking or anything, I just wanted to ask what kind of wine you like?_

_C: I like all types of wine, but I prefer white. Surprise me._

Cas sent his reply before setting his phone back on the counter to finish the final touches on his delicious looking pie.

Another text came through from Dean a couple minutes later.

_D: Cool, thanks Cas. See you at 7._

Cas quickly wrote back.

_C: Can’t wait, see you then!_

****

Dean rushed around his home cleaning up, ensuring his home was clean and tidy for Cas. He knew Cas had seen his home before, but this wasn’t just a random spur of the moment thing, this was a date and Dean was determined to make it perfect. At that moment Sam came out of his room, he seemed tired but ready to go somewhere.

Dean paused wiping the kitchen table, turning to Sam, “Hey, where are you off too?”

“I’m going to a friends place to study. I’ll be staying there tonight I think depending on how late we go too. But I’ll let you know either way. By the way, are you Dean Winchester cleaning?” Sam said surprised that Dean had a cloth in his hand for a change and not his phone or a journal and pen.

“Yeah, I am not a total pig Sam. I may like to drink beer, and eat a lot of burgers, and my house might get a bit messy sometimes, but I do know how to clean you know?” Dean laughed.

“Yep okay Dean, well I’ll go now. Text you later.” Sam said, grabbing his Prius keys out of his pocket.

“Have a good night Sam. Study hard.” Dean smiled as he watched his brother walk out the front door.

As soon as Dean heard the car drive off, he looked out the window to make sure before grabbing his phone.

_D: Coast is clear, ready when you are._

He placed his phone back in his pocket before finishing cleaning the table. His phone beeped once again he took it back out.

_C: Easy Dean. I will be there soon, sweetheart. Just have to wait for Gabe to leave._

_D: Hurry up, I can’t wait to see you._

_C: Trust me, I’ll be there as quickly as I can._

**** 

20 minutes later after telling Dean he would be there as soon as he could, he sat down on the couch trying to not look anxious about anything, the last thing he needed was to be questioned by Gabe right now. He just wanted to get to Dean.

“Heya Cassie, I am off. Jade and I are off to a party tonight and I’m spending the weekend at hers. You don’t mind me not here for the weekend?” Gabe asked concerned.

“I’ll be fine Gabe. I just have some work I have to do, and a pool to clean and just catch up on some reading. Just update me with what’s going on okay?” Cas suggested to his brother.

“You know I will. Have a good weekend, love ya bro.” Gabe said coming up to Cas, wrapping his arms around him for a friendly hug.

“Bye Gabe. Have fun at the party. Be responsible. Don’t drink too much and don’t get into too much trouble.” Despite Cas being the youngest he was always the most responsible out of all his brothers and looked out for them more than they did him.

“Bye Cassie.” Gabe said as he walked out the door, the keys of his Mercedes swinging around his finger.

When Gabe finally walked out, Cas sighed heavily, “Finally”. He could finally get ready and head over to Dean’s. He quickly changed his clothes into a nicer looking outfit, grabbed the pie from the stove, his keys and phone. He locked the house up and took the shortest walk in history across his yard to Dean’s door.

He rang the doorbell eagerly and waited patiently for Dean to answer the door. When the door finally opened, Dean stood there drinking in the sight of the lovely man standing on his doorstep. Dean smiled eagerly, “Hey Cas, you look lovely tonight, just like you do every other time I’ve seen you!”

“Thank you, Dean. You do too.” Cas smiled as well.

Dean coughed, “Where are my manners? Come on in,” Dean stepped aside so he could let Cas in. As he passed, Dean looked at the thing he held proudly in his hands covered by a tea towel, “What you got there, Cas?” Dean pointed at the dish in Cas’s hand.

Cas smiled, “I baked you a pie. I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure I will, I love any kind of pie. Thanks Cas, that’s sweet of you. We can have it for dessert.”

Cas followed Dean through to the kitchen, remembering when just three weeks ago he had walked through Dean’s kitchen after he had fallen by accident into his pool. The smile on his face as he walked through was bright and sweet. He placed the pie on the bench, overlooking the rest of Dean’s house that he didn’t get the chance to see last time he was here.

“You have a lovely home, Dean.” Cas said.

“Thank you, make yourself at home love. I’ll get you some wine, dinner is nearly ready.” Dean replied as he came towards the kitchen, while Cas stood beside the breakfast bar.

He poured them both a glass of wine, Dean had demanded Cas sat down for a moment and relax. Dean walked closer to Cas and reached out his arms making sure it was okay that he hugged him. Cas nodded and Dean gestured forward, putting his arms around him holding him to his chest. They stood there for a few moments, Cas leant himself against Dean, feeling quite content in his arms. His hugs felt like home, one that Cas wanted, but never knew. He felt safe there. Dean eventually broke away, hooking his finger under Cas’s chin, leaning in to kiss him ever so softly. Cas couldn’t help but sigh as Dean softly kissed him, it felt so surreal, Cas was even worried he could be dreaming, but when he opened his eyes again, Dean was indeed standing in front of him, kissing him.

Dean giggled as he pulled away breathless, “Hmm, well that was nice, but that’s enough for now. I have to check on dinner.” Dean commented softly, and then quickly moved away from Cas to avoid the awkward looks over the very questionable bulge in his pants.

“Would you like me to set the table?” Cas asked.

“Sure, if you want too Cas.” Dean reached into a drawer, grabbing out two spoons and two forks handing them over the bench to Cas.

Cas set the table while Dean served out dinner. Cas watched as Dean walked over to the table with two plates of food in his hands depositing them on the pre-prepped table mats.

“This looks amazing.” Cas commented as he sat down, Dean following sitting across from him.

Dean blushed but tried so hard not to make it so damned obvious. “Thanks, worked on this all day. I just hope it tastes as good as it looks. This is my first time making it in 5 years,” Dean giggled again, trying so hard not to blush again but failing miserably.

Cas swirled some pasta around the fork, bringing it up to his mouth and eating it, he thought it tasted sensational. “Wow, Dean,” he paused to wipe his mouth with his napkin, “This is absolutely sensational. Who taught you to cook like this?”

Dean frowned, “My mum”

“Well, please, if I ever meet her, remind me to thank her for helping you make food this delicious.” Cas said as he ate another forkful of the spaghetti.

Dean sighed heavily, making Cas look up from his plate, “Dean is something wrong?”

“No, not really. You couldn’t have known this. Just the comment about my mum. You can’t thank her. Unfortunately, she died a few years ago.” Dean frowned sadly.

Cas dropped his fork onto the table, and his face turned to horror realising he had probably upset Dean already and he hadn’t even been here for 30 minutes yet. He felt like a fool, putting his head into his hands, he mumbled, “I’m so sorry Dean.  I didn’t mean to upset you…”

Dean reached across the table, pawing at Cas’s hand, “Cas don’t hide. It’s fine. I am not upset with you.” Dean said as softly as he could.

“I am so, so sorry Dean,” Cas continued desperately, “I feel like such a fool.”

“Don’t. It’s fine. Let’s just finish our tea. Let’s forget that happened okay? I’ll go get us more wine.” Dean got up from the table, grabbing both wine glasses and headed over to the bench.

While Cas began eating again, Dean poured some more wine for them both. As he made his way back to the table, all of a sudden, his doorbell was ringing. Dean sighed, placing the wine glasses back onto the table, “Sorry darling, I’ll be back in a moment. I’m sure it’s no one important”

Dean made his way to the door, he opened it in hope of getting rid of whoever it was quickly, but he had no idea what kind of a surprise he was in for….


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through their dinner, a surprising visitor at the door jeopardises his original plans for the night, but at the end of the night it was actually better than they expected.

When Dean opened the door, he found his sister, Anna standing on his porch with her son. He looked back in the door , still able to see Cas sitting at the dining table, before slipping out the door and closing it behind him. 

“Anna, what are you doing here?”

“Sorry to barge in on you like this but I had to fly in for a conference for work. Could you please look after your nephew for a while?”

"I'm a bit busy at the moment, Anna."

"Please, it will only be for tonight. I'll pick him up tomorrow."

Dean sighed. “Alright. I'll do it."

"Thanks Dean."

Anna handed over a bag, containing everything that Dean would need.

"I'll be back to pick him up at 10 tomorrow."

"Alright, see you then. Come on little chap, let's go inside."

Dean waded back inside hesitantly. Why wasn’t this just his night? His plans of a perfect date for Cas just went out of the window. Dean walked toward the kitchen with his nephew clinging to his arm.

“Dean who was it...?”

Dean cursed internally for a moment, he nearly forgot Cas was in his home for a moment. Dean walked into his kitchen to find Cas washing a plate under the faucet. As soon as the little boy spotted Cas he hid behind Dean.

“Uh, it was my sister. I’ve got a problem.”

“What is it cutie pie?” Cas turned around to see what Dean was talking about, immediately spotting the small boy hiding behind Dean. “Who is this little one?” He cooed softly.

Dean got down on his knees, now eye level with the boy, “This is Charlie, my nephew.” Dean ran his fingers through Charlie’s hair, “He belongs to my sister Anna, she was the one who was just at the door.” Dean explained best he could.

“Uncle Dean...” Charlie said softly, “Who’s that?” Charlie pointed to Cas.

“That’s my friend Cas. You don’t need to be scared of him. He won’t hurt you.” Dean said as the small boy curled himself up against his chest.

Dean got up for a moment and Cas leant over, “Dean, can I have a word with you... alone?” Cas whispered into his ear.

Dean stood in silence, Cas was going to leave wasn’t he... “Erm, yeah sure Cas. Just give me a minute to get Charlie settled.”

Dean walked back over to Charlie, hooking his arm around his nephew, “Come on buddy, I’ll get you set up in the living room with a good movie, sound good...?”

The little boy nodded his head, and gripped Dean’s hand, as he lead them both through to the living room leaving Cas standing awkwardly by himself.

Once Dean had managed to settle Charlie with multiple stuffed animals and a fluffy blanket watching the lion king, he finally met Cas back in the kitchen where he stood leant against the bench with a cup of tea in his hand.

“Cas, before you say anything, I am so sorry our dinner was ruined. I really wasn’t expecting this tonight, I totally understand if you want to leave, and do this again some other time...” Dean frowned.

Cas chuckled, and Dean looked up at Cas, suddenly his heart not so heavy, “Dean, I wasn’t going to leave, I was just going to ask you if you wanted me to stay and help you?”

Dean wiped his face, he didn’t notice the tear that had fallen, “If that means your not leaving, then hell yeah I want your help.” Dean laughed, but then quickly wrapped his arms around Cas crashing their lips together, “I promise you I will make this up to you...”

Cas grinned, “You better. Now come on, looks like we are babysitting for the night.”

“I guess it does,” Dean laughed as they both headed towards the living room.

Cas and Dean walk into the living room, where Charlie was sitting on the couch, surrounded by toys, totally engaged in the movie.

"So, cute kid." Cas said as he sat down next to Charlie, and Dean sat on the other side.

"Yeah. He is. Shame that Tom left, leaving Anna alone with Charlie. He left as soon as he found out that Anna was pregnant. She struggled with being a single parent, luckily Sam and I were there to help her through it."

“So, Charlie practically grew up with you and Sam?” Cas said as he focused on what was on the television for a moment.

“Yeah pretty much. I mean I’m only 27, I’ve been with that kid since he was born. So in a way we kind of grew up together, I was basically acting like a teenage until I turned 23.”

“That’s amazing. Charlie is lucky to have an uncle like you”

“I’m lucky to have such an amazing nephew too. He’s such a great kid,” Dean said as he looked at his nephew. He was so small that he was practically sinking into Dean’s couch cushions.

“What should we be doing? Does he have a bed time, has he been fed? Do we need to bath him? Is he a hard sleeper?” Cas said. He had turned to a full on parental figure all of a sudden.

“I am pretty sure everything’s fine. I asked him if he was hungry before, he said no. And he can stay up and watch the rest of this movie and then we can put him to bed then. Don’t stress Cas, everything is okay.” Dean put his arm across the back of the couch placing his hand on Cas’s shoulder, massaging it for comfort.

Cas settled into Dean’s touch, “Hmm, that feels nice.”

“Relax sweetie, everything will be just fine,” Dean paused for a moment, before patting the empty space beside him, “Come sit next to me.”

“Are you sure?” Cas asked hesitantly.

Dean nodded, watching as Cas got up and came over to him before sitting himself down on the couch beside him. “There is that better now?” Dean said reaching out for Cas’s hand.

“Yeah...” Cas slowly laid his head on Dean’s shoulder, unsure of how he would react now that they had a small child in their care but Dean made no reaction at all to his surprise.

Dean was so comfortable he closed his eyes and relaxed his head against the back of the lounge for a moment. When he opened his eyes again, he had Charlie pulling on the sleeve of his sweater.

“Uncle Dean... the movie has finished.” Charlie stated as he sat there glaring at Dean with his big brown puppy dog eyes that ridiculously reminded him of Sam.

Dean looked up at the television indeed seeing the credits rolling across the screen. He must of fallen asleep, which he hadn’t intended too, finding that Cas was no where to be found. Had Cas left him when he was asleep? Grunting as he got up from the couch, he looked back at his nephew, “Well, it’s getting late kiddo, I think it’s time for bed.”

“But I am not tired Uncle Dean,”

“Alright, well while I find where Cas has disappeared too, you can play with your toys.”

Dean left Charlie in the living room, and walked out, “Cas?” He called out.

Hearing no reply, he went to grab his phone to text him in case. Just as he was about to send the text, Cas appeared in his kitchen, “Oh, Dean, you are awake...”

“Where were you... I thought you had left...”

“No... I just went to the toilet. Sorry. Where is Charlie? Is he okay?” Cas asked looking for the boy.

“I left him in the living room, searching for you. We should go back” Dean replied turning towards the living room.

When they entered the living room, Charlie is on the floor on a play mat, with toys surrounding him.

“Come play with me, Uncle Dean!” Charlie squealed happily. Dean sat on the floor happily, beside the boy, and Cas followed sitting beside Dean. Charlie held out a stuffed lion, Cas took it, holding it in his hands.

“That’s my favourite one Cas...” Charlie smiled shyly.

“He’s really nice Charlie.”

Dean and Cas both supervised the little boy. As Dean watched Charlie, he was happy, he had been looking after this boy since he was born and there to watch the him grow up. He actually liked the thought of having his own children someday, but somehow he knew it couldn't be a possibility. Dean's thoughts are dismissed when Charlie's crawling over to his lap curling up in it, toys on the floor forgotten.

“Come on buddy, off to bed now.” Dean said, scooping the boy up in his arms, “Cas, can you get the lion? He likes to sleep with him.”

Cas nodded, grabbing the toy lion and following Dean towards the spare bedroom. Dean changed Charlie into his dinosaur pyjamas before scooping him up going to put him up on the bed.

“No, Uncle Dean, it’s not bedtime yet. We have to brush our teeth first.” Charlie giggled.

Dean laughed, “Oh right, let’s go do that.”

Dean carried him to the bathroom, placing him on the floor so he could brush his teeth. Once he had finished he made grabby hands for Dean to pick him up again. Dean reached down scooping him up again, Charlie laid his head on Dean’s shoulder, yawning, closing his eyes. Dean walked back over to the bed, while Cas leant down opening the blankets, before Dean deposited Charlie down into the bed. Dean tucked him in, making sure he was comfortable.

“Goodnight little chap, see you in the morning. Sweet dreams.” Dean leant down kissing the little boys forehead, before ruffling his hair and turning towards Cas.

Cas handed over the toy lion, Dean turned back around, and tucked it under the covers, Charlie immediately reaching out to cuddle with it. Charlie looked at both of them through half-lidded eyes, “Goodnight Uncle Dean, Goodnight Cas.” He mumbled sleepily.

“Goodnight Kiddo. Sweet dreams. Cas and I will be in the living room if you need us, okay?”

“Mmm” Charlie managed to mumble before his eyes closed.

With that, Dean and Cas walked out of the room, half closing the door behind him, so that they could hear Charlie if he called out for them, before they both headed back towards the living room before falling down onto the couch.

“He’s such a sweet kid Dean. He even said goodnight to me.”

“I think he likes you, Cas.” Dean commented laying his head on Cas’s shoulder yawning.

“Yeah. I guess he does.” Cas said. He felt very happy knowing that Dean’s nephew had sort of accepted him.

Dean grunted, “I am going to make some coffee. You want some?”

“Yeah sure.” Cas said as Dean got up from the couch, heading towards the kitchen. Cas got up too, following behind Dean.

It was quiet for a few moments, Dean turned while waiting for the kettle to boil. “Hey Cas, did you want to maybe stay for the night?” Dean asked hesitantly.

“I am not sure Dean. Did you want me too?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, I want you to stay. Gabe isn’t coming home right? Neither is Sam. So we have nothing to worry about.”

Dean had made them coffee, and it had been decided Cas was staying, so they made their way back over to the living room. Sitting down, Dean reached for the remote control for the television, turning it on to a soft volume.

“I’m so happy your here Cas...” Dean said as he reached for Cas’s hand.

They sat in silence for a while watching the television, and once Dean had finished his coffee he leant against Cas.

“You seem tired Dean. We should go to bed.” Cas said running his fingers through Dean’s hair as he laid on his chest.

Dean yawned, “We’ll go to bed in a minute. I’m quite comfy here.”

Dean rubbed his face into Cas’s chest. Cas held him close as he relaxed completely, quickly falling asleep. They stayed like that for nearly an hour, undisturbed, Dean's snoring keeping him still, not wanting to move. Dean did stir at one point but just groaned sleepily, reaching for Cas’s hand and snuggling himself closer to him before promptly falling back to sleep again. Cas moved slowly, as to not wake Dean, pulling the blanket from over the back of the couch over them, resting his head atop Dean’s, before falling asleep halfway through watching the episode of Murder, She Wrote that played quietly in the background.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone walks on them asleep. Someone finally knows about their relationship. It can only get good from here right?

The morning was quiet, the television still lit up the room with the news on the screen, and the curtains were still closed, protecting the two figures that remained sleeping on the couch.

The morning didn’t stay quiet for long however, as Dean was roused awake by something. Unable to hear it again, he closed his eyes once again thinking it was just the other neighbours being noisy. He snuggled into the warm body beside him, falling back to sleep within a couple minutes.

Unbeknownst to the men on the couch, Dean’s sister stood out on the porch, knocking on the door until her knuckles turned white with pain. Where was Dean and why wasn’t he answering his door? It was Saturday, he didn’t usually work on the weekend. Anna had remembered Dean was rather busy last night, but that didn’t bother her that much as she bent down placing the bag and coffee tray she held in her hands down, so she could grab the spare key that Dean left under the plant pot for emergencies.

Anna proceeded to unlock the door, quietly opening it not wanting to wake Dean, if he was still asleep. She could hear soft snores coming from the couch, curious she walked over to the living room expecting to find Dean asleep on it. Anna peaked over the edge, finding not one but two sleeping figures, curled up together.

"Dean?" She nudges him. He doesn't wake up.

"Dean! Wake up!” She nudges him harder this time, waking him from his slumber.

Dean’s eyes opened quickly, as he saw the face of his sister towering above him. He just sat in silence as his sister and him glared at each other while Cas stayed asleep on his chest and buried his face into his neck. Somehow during the night they had managed to switch positions, Cas was now on Dean’s chest, different to how they had fallen asleep. 

Dean moved his arm that had been wrapped around Cas, and brought it up to his face rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his sweater sleeve, “What’s the time?” He managed to say still half asleep.

Anna sighed, “Dean, it’s like half past 10.” She said placing her hands on her hips.

Cas had began to stir from his sleep, lifting his head off Dean’s chest to see if he was awake and sure enough he was, talking to someone who had the voice of a woman. He tuned in for a moment...

“Dean? Is something wrong with you? You never sleep this late. Luckily for you I bought breakfast and coffee.” Anna said as she went and picked up the bag of croissants and tray of coffee before placing it on the coffee table, “And yes there is enough for your friend. Now I’m going to get my son, don’t think I am even remotely finished with you Dean!” Anna continued before heading towards the guest bedroom.

Anna walks into the guest bedroom to find Charlie on the floor, in his PJs, playing with some stuffed toys.

"Mum!"

"Good morning darling”

Charlie got up running to his mum, she picks him up and gives him a big hug. “Did you have a good night with Uncle Dean, what did you guys do?”

“Uncle Dean, Cas and I watched The Lion King, and they played with my toys with me and then I got sleepy so they both worked together to put me to bed, they are cute together...” Charlie said as he cuddled his toy lion.

“That’s good sweetie. Now get dressed and pack up your toys while I go talk to Uncle Dean... and Cas..?” She smiled, cuddling her son once again.

 

**** 

 

Meanwhile down the hall, Cas lifted his head, blushing cheeks obvious, “Dean, is everything okay?” Cas whispered. 

“Oh hey sweetie, your awake. Yeah everything’s fine, I think...” Dean rubbed his face again with his sweater.

“Who was talking before?” Cas asked, yawning softly.

“Anna...” Dean sighed.

“You seriously let your sister find us asleep on your couch?” Cas chuckled, proceeding to sit up.

“Not purposely, by accident. I was lost for time, I didn’t realise it was so late. Usually I would be up hours ago...” Dean explained.

All of a sudden they heard the clicking of Anna’s heels coming down the hallway, “Brace yourself...” Dean whispered.

“What the hell were you thinking Dean? You couldn't wait until after I had picked Charlie up to do, whatever you two were doing!” She looked over Dean still laying on the couch, and then over to Cas who was sat up at the other end of the couch, looking slightly frightened at the shouting. Anna was angry, she wanted an explanation, “How long has this been going on for?” She continued.

“Now wait a minute there Anna, I’m sorry but your assumptions are wrong. ‘Whatever us two were doing’, excuse me but Cas and I are no where even close to what that means, we are just newly together, a few weeks maybe, but nothing serious has happened. Charlie didn’t see anything either, sure we held hands while we watched the movie, and played with his toys with him like any normal parent would, and put the kid to bed. I did exactly what you asked, looked after him while you did whatever you said you were doing, and this is how you repay me, by coming into my home, shouting at me because of who I choose to have in my home. As for Cas, he is lovely and the kindest person ever-“

“Dean...” Cas said quietly, he was blushing again.

“Shh Cas, let me handle this.” Dean finally sat up, grabbing Cas’s hand and holding it firmly, which made Cas quiet down.

Anna looked at Dean and how he behaved. She could see the love in his eyes when he looked at Cas. She sighed.

"I'm sorry for yelling, I guess it was a shock seeing you like that. Please forgive me?"

Anna looked at Dean with big brown puppy dog eyes, like Sam always did.

"Oh alright, come here little sis."

Dean let go of Cas' hand, long enough to hug Anna. She looked at Cas as they hugged.

"So Dean, while Charlie is getting ready, mind telling me more about your new boyfriend?"

Dean gestured to Cas, “Would you like to do the honours?”

“Sure.” Cas ran his fingers through his messy, just woken up hair. “Hi, Anna it’s very nice to meet you. My name is Castiel Novak, and I am an accountant at Novak And Co, and I live next door to Dean. I live with my annoying brother, and I am 26.” Cas introduced himself and stood up so he could shake Anna’s hand.

“Nice to meet you Castiel. How did you meet my annoying brother?” She giggled as she peered over at Dean who gave her his best version of Sam’s bitch-face.

“That’s a funny story actually,” Dean spoke this time, “It was a prank. His brother made him do a dare and jump into their pool. But he slipped and fell into my pool instead. That’s how we met and we have been infatuated with each other ever since. He really does look cute when he’s wet.” Dean grinned at Cas who was heavily blushing, “And he blushes a lot which is adorable...” Dean added.

“Dean, stop embarrassing me...” Cas laughed.

“Aww, see? He’s adorable..” Dean grinned at his sister who just laughed.

“I need coffee. I am going to make some, since I gave you and Castiel mine...” Anna smiled and headed towards the kitchen.

Just as they were following her to the kitchen, they heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall and Charlie running towards the kitchen, surprising Dean when he jumped into his arms.

“Morning, Uncle Dean!”

“Mornin’ Kiddo.” Dean smiled at the young boy in his arms.

Dean put him down and he surprised Dean, Anna and Cas when he ran into Cas’s arms, hugging him briefly before rushing off towards his mum. Cas stood frozen there for a moment, not sure what to say or whether to move.

Eventually, they were all sat around the dining table enjoying some breakfast consisting of  the croissants that Anna had provided and some bacon that Dean had cooked up for them all. When it came time that Anna and Charlie had to go to get to the airport to fly home, Dean and Cas happily walked them to the door.

Charlie hugged both Dean and Cas saying a sweet goodbye before rushing to the car parked behind Dean’s in the driveway. Anna smiled watching her son until he got in the car and then turned back to Dean and Cas, “Dean, thanks again for looking after Charlie for me. I really appreciate it.” and she leant in and hugged him, before turning to Cas “And Cas, I am so sorry about this morning. But it is so wonderful to meet you and I am glad that my brother has someone like you that makes him happy. I will see you again soon, hopefully both of you.” Anna smiled shaking Cas’s hand again.

Anna turned and walked back to the car, she made sure that Charlie was buckled in before closing the door and getting into the car. Dean and Cas watched as she pulled out of the driveway. With a small wave out of the window, Anna drove away.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, with a laugh. "Uh, sorry about that, sweetie. It wasnt the way I thought you would meet my sister."

"Dean, it's fine.”  Cas leant in and kissed Dean on the cheek, making him turn bright red.

"Let's go back inside, now that we are alone, we can relax again."

"I like that idea."

Dean and Cas walked back inside. Once the door was locked, Dean grabbed Cas hips, spinning him around and pulling him into a sweet kiss as they both fell onto the couch.

 

**** 

 

Later that night at dinner, Cas and Dean sat at the dining table sharing a pizza that Dean had ordered as he was apparently too lazy to cook, and sharing an open bottle of scotch. 

“Hey Cas, I was thinking, now that you’ve meet my sister, maybe you should meet my brother” Dean said as he took a quick swig from the scotch bottle.

Cas paused on the slice of pizza he held in his hand, and looked at Dean cautiously, “Yeah, is that a good idea...?”. Cas was nervous, Anna’s reaction wasn’t that good, so what would Sam’s reaction be. It made Cas’s heartbeat rise unsteadily and his face flush.

“Yeah of course it’s a good idea. If we are going to spending a lot of time together then of course I want you to meet my family Cas.” Dean chuckled.

“Well, if you want me to meet your brother that would be fine. I have an idea though. We should have dinner together at my place on Monday, that way we can spend time together and you can meet my brother and I can meet yours.”

Dean thought for a moment, “That sounds like a good idea.”

“Okay, my place Monday, dinner.” Cas closed the conversation and smiled at Dean before getting up from the table and heading over to the kitchen to rinse his plate.

Once dinner had been cleaned up and the dishes were done, Cas and Dean shared a moment at the bench. “Cas, I wish you could stay again tonight, last night was so wonderful.” Dean leant forward and kissed him softly.

"I wish I could but I can't. I hope you understand."

Cas looked at Dean, who nodded. "I understand Cas, I just hoped that you wouldn't leave. I miss you the second you leave." Dean hung his head.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll see you on Monday." Cas cupped Dean's face and pulled him into a kiss.

Cas and Dean head towards the door, Cas hesitated to leave while Dean tried to make him stay longer, “I’ll see you Monday okay Dean? We can still chat over text.” Cas leant forward and hugged him and a quick kiss, “I love you.”

“Love you too...” Dean said sadly.

Cas frowned slightly and turned around to walk home with much regret.

 

**** 

Dean was kind of glad Cas had gone home, as later that night Sam had returned home from wherever he had been. “Hey Dean...” Sam said as he entered into the living room. He had found Dean laying on the lounge, nursing a bottle of beer in his lap, watching the news on the TV. 

“Oh, hey Sam...” Dean replied when he finally saw Sam standing in the reflection of the television.

“Are you okay? You seem weird?” Sam asked, confused at why Dean seemed so sad all of a sudden, he was fine when he left Friday, wasn’t he?

“I’m fine. How was studying?” Dean huffed as he got up from the sofa.

"Fine." Sam lied, he hadn't been studying at all.

"That's great Sammy." Dean said softly as he headed towards the kitchen.

Sam has never seen Dean like this. “Dean, are you sure you are okay?”

“Yes,” and then he suddenly remembered the dinner, “Hey, what are you doing Monday night?” Dean asked.

“Erm, nothing yet. Why?”

“No reason. Just don’t make any plans.”

“Uh, yeah sure. Alright, well I am going to bed. Goodnight Dean.”

“Goodnight Sammy.”

He got another beer and headed back to the living room, throwing himself back onto the couch, and picked up his phone to text Cas.

_ D: Hey sweetie. Maybe it was good that you left early. Sam came home. I miss you... _

 

**** 

Cas had been reading a book, one of Dean’s books actually, when his phone vibrated on the table. He picked it up to find a text from Dean. Just as he was about to read it, his phone rang, nearly making him drop his phone, but he groaned when he saw Gabe’s name flashing on the screen, ugh, he just wasn’t in the mood for this right now. Reluctantly he picked up the phone. 

“Hey Gabe,” did he sound flat? He hoped not, otherwise Gabe would pick it up immediately, “What’s up?”

"Are you okay? You sound a bit off?"

“Yeah I am fine. Just tired. Had a busy day working that’s all. Takes a lot out of me. What’s up? You must have called for a reason.” Cas lied, desperate for Gabe to change the subject.

“Yeah, are you free Monday? Are you going anywhere?"

“Uh I was kind of hoping to ask you the same thing, as I made plans that I wanted you to be a part of. I have people coming to the house for dinner. Why?”

"I was thinking about bringing my girlfriend back home but I guess I can do it another day, what do you have planned for Monday?"

“Just a dinner. A couple of people are coming. No big deal. Just need you to be there, I have someone I want you to meet.”

"Ok sure. I'll be there."

"Thanks Gabe, hey when are you coming home?”

"No problem and I’ll be home later tomorrow.”

Gabe hung up the phone and Cas could finally reply to Dean's message.

_C: Hey. Just got off phone with Gabe, just about to head to bed. I miss you too._

Cas didn’t hear back from Dean so he just got into his cold lonely bed. It didn’t feel right after sleeping next to Dean’s very warm body last night. Cas fell into a restless sleep.

It had turned out Dean had fallen asleep on the couch with his phone face down on his chest and that’s why he hadn’t replied to Cas’s message.

Both Dean and Cas didn’t sleep well that night.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday has arrived and the dinner party has too. Gabe finally gets to meet Dean, and Cas finally gets to meet Sam. Will Gabe approve of Cas's newly found lover and the man he plans to spend the rest of his life with and will Sam approve of the man that Dean plans on spending the rest of his life with?

“Gabe are you ready yet?” Cas shouted up the stairs.

Monday had finally come, and Cas had been anxious all day about the first dinner with Dean, Gabe and Sam. Cas couldn’t believe how fast the rest of the weekend had gone, it was unbelievable almost.

“Yes, I am ready, I have been for ages. You are the one that isn’t dressed yet Cassie.” Gabe laughed as he ran down the stairs.

Cas was draped over the sofa wearing his pajamas and his blue dressing gown. The fact it was nearly four in the afternoon, didn’t even phase him. He couldn’t wait to see Dean, but there was just something about the dinner that worried him, he just couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

“I’ll get dressed in a minute…” Cas waved his hand to dismiss Gabe.

When Cas finally managed to get up from his position on the couch, he slowly made his way to the stairs to go up to his bedroom, as he walked past Gabe his face dropped in surprise, “Are you wearing a tie?” Cas couldn’t help but chuckle. Gabe never wore ties so this was unusual to see.

“Yes Cassie, I am. Got a problem? Did you want me to change?” Gabe asked, bringing his fingers up to his neck to loosen the tie.

Cas leant forward stopping him immediately. “No, I didn’t mean it like that. I mean, it’s just something I don’t usually see you wearing. It looks good.” Cas smiled upon his brother and made his way up the stairs.

When he returned, he was dressed casually but nicely in a pair of black slacks and a simple dress shirt, nothing exceptional but he still felt casual clothes made him look acceptable.

“You look good Cassie. I’m sure you will impress whoever is coming. That reminds me, who is coming?” Gabe asked, trying anything to get some information out of his brother.

Cas sighed, reaching for his phone that laid on the dining room table so he could check the time, “You will find out in about 20 minutes.”  

Gabe nodded, not asking anymore and waded toward the kitchen to help Cas with the preparations for dinner.

****

“Sam are you ready yet?” Dean called down the hallway in the direction of Sam’s room.

“Dean, I’ll be ready in a minute. What’s so important that you are in such a hurry? Am I missing something here?” Sam called back in reply.

“Nothing. I just don’t want to be late.” Dean smoothed out his white button down shirt in the hallway mirror.

“Alright, alright. I’m ready.” Sam finally emerged from the bathroom, finding Dean still standing beside the mirror, overlooking himself “You know, you look fine. I’m sure you will impress whoever you are trying to impress tonight. Trust me.” Sam patted his brothers back, “Alright well let’s go.”

****

Cas was in the kitchen managing dinner when he heard the doorbell ring. This was it, the moment he and Dean had been waiting for, the moment they introduce each other to their brothers. Walking towards the door, he hooked the tea towel on the string of his apron and took a moment to take a deep breath. Why was he so worried? It was just Dean…! Cas took one last deep breath as he opened the door, finding Dean and the man he assumed to be Sam standing on the porch.

“Hello Dean.” Cas smiled at his partner and turned to Sam, “And you must be Sam,” Cas held out his hand, shaking hands briefly with Sam.

“Sam, this is Cas, my partner. And Cas this is my brother, Sam.” Dean introduced them formally.

“Hello Cas. It’s good to meet you.” Sam smiled at the man standing in front of him.

“Come on in.” Cas smiled opening the door wider so they could enter. 

“It’s so wonderful to have you both here. Gabe, come here.” He shouted in the general direction of the kitchen.

A few moments later, the blonde haired man came rushing out of the kitchen straight to Cas’s side, “Well hello there.” He said, as he held his hand out to both Winchester brothers, “Gabriel Novak’s the name.” Gabe introduced himself and shook hands with both Sam and Dean.

“Gabe, this is Dean Winchester, my boyfriend and that’s his brother Sam.” Cas introduced them both. This seemed a little simpler now that the Winchester’s were actually in his home, and he didn’t have to be anxious anymore, “Gabe can you take Sam to the kitchen and get him a beverage? Dean and I will be there in a moment.”

“Sure thing, Cassie.” Gabe smiled and gestured at Sam to follow him.

Once Gabe and Sam had left the room, Cas leant forward to Dean kissing him, taking him by surprise, “Hey baby” Cas whispered as his lips clashed with Deans, “I’ve missed you so much.”

They didn’t take long to separate, they had to breathe at some point, Dean panted as they pulled apart, “Whoa, Cas. It’s only been a day and a half, but I missed you too, fuck did I miss you,” Dean smiled.

“We can catch up later ok, let’s just get this dinner over with.” Cas sighed, “I just want it to be done with, so it can just be us.”

“Alright let’s go.” Dean said, wrapping an arm around Cas’s waist as they made their way into the kitchen.

****

Before they knew it, they were sat at the dining table indulging with the delicious lasagna Cas had slaved away in the kitchen all day to make.

“This is delicious, babe.” Dean smiled, gripping Cas’s hand on the table.

“Cassie definitely does make a mean lasagna Dean-o” Gabe grinned at his brother’s boyfriend across from him. “He learnt how to cook from our father. Our father used to be a chef before he became a business-man and operated his own business. Now we are all in the accounting business. Well actually, not all of us, our brothers Lucifer and Michael, were not the business type, they never followed along with the family, they were always different.”

“Gabriel, I am sure Dean and Sam don’t want to hear about our family drama.” Cas said taking another bite of his dinner.

Dean chuckled, “I don’t mind at all babe. It’s very good that we can all get to know each other like this.”

“Since you have been with Cas for a while, you know what we do for work, so my question is what do you guys do for work?” Gabriel asked.

Cas knew that Gabe was trying to find out everything he could about the Winchester’s, no doubt to make sure that Dean was the right man for him.

“Well, I am an author. I published my first book at the age of seventeen and have just begun writing a new one when I met Cas.” Dean said proudly, looking at Cas before leaning forward for a hesitant kiss, leaving him blushing.

“And what about you Sam?” Gabe now directed his gaze to Sam.

“I am studying a law degree at Stanford.” Sam replied, “Since Dean has been publishing, he has been paying for me to study to become a lawyer. Our dad abandoned me at 15, and I moved in with Dean. So, Dean basically saved me, my dad was an abusive drunk unfortunately and sadly, he got worse when my Mum passed away a few years ago.” Sam explained.

“That’s wonderful. Well you really are perfect together you two. I am so happy for both of you.” Gabe smiled at the happy couple who had finished eating and just sat there leaning against each other holding hands happily engaging in the conversation when addressed.

“It’s funny the way we met too. But it’s all thanks to you Gabe making me do that stupid dare and I slipped.” Cas really was appreciative of his brothers antics sometimes. Something positive had actually come from Gabe’s prank for once.

“Yes, well, just a lick of good luck Cassie. Some things just turn out better than others.” Gabe smiled.

The rest of the dinner was easy, slowly eating and chatting mostly about Dean and Cas’s recently found relationship. Sam and Gabe had even had a chance to talk, when Cas and Dean had their little private whispers between themselves. In fact, the dinner went so well that Cas had no idea what he was so worried about to begin with. Gabe and Dean got along fine, and so did Cas and Sam, which made things so much easier. No more sneaking around anymore.

By the end of the night, Sam had come down with a headache and wanted to go home, but Dean now knew something that he didn’t think was happening, but he didn’t care, he was just in a hurry to get back to Cas. Taking Sam back across to his home, he shut the door behind him and made Sam sit down on the couch, “Sam, you don’t really have a headache, do you?” Dean asked him, as he laid back against the couch, resting for a moment.

“No. I said to Jessica, the girl I have been dating and seeing, that I would come by after the dinner, so I needed to go as she wanted me there by 10pm.” Sam explained.

“Jessica? So, is this the one that you keep going to see when you say your studying?” Dean could totally read his brother’s face when Sam couldn’t look him in the eye. “Hmm, you met her at Stanford?”

“Yeah I did. Jessica and I have been going out for a couple weeks now. We are both studying to be lawyers, and we have been helping each other studying, it isn’t usually studying, but we do get our work done.” Sam had finally confessed his secret he had been keeping for two long weeks. The weight lifted off his shoulders felt incredible.

“I am happy for you Sammy, really. But I want to know something? You aren’t letting your grades and studying go down the drain while dating this girl, are you?” Dean crossed his arms, keeping his gaze on his brother.

“No Dean. I swear.” Sam said.

“Okay, well,” Dean paused to look down at his watch, “You had better get going then. Are you coming home?” Dean asked him.

“I don’t think so. Why?” Sam asked.

“Well I am going back over to Cas’s. I just needed to know, that’s all.” Dean smiled at his brother, “Now go be with your woman, and I’ll go be with my man. Just be good. I’ll let Cas and Gabe know you aren’t feeling well.”

“Thanks Dean. I owe you” Sam said.

****

Leaving Sam in the kitchen, Dean walked back out of his home and across the path back to Cas’s. He opened the door surprisingly still unlocked, and found Cas sitting on the couch with a glass of wine while Gabe was reclined in the armchair with a mug balanced in his lap.

“Oh, hey sweetie. I didn’t think you were coming back.” Cas said as he placed his glass on the table getting up and walking over to Dean.

“I couldn’t help myself. I wanted to be with you. Sam will be okay. He said I should be here with you.” Dean smiled at his partner and leant forward for a kiss.

“I’ll leave you two be.” Gabe said pushing his chair back in and getting up coming over to where Dean and Cas were standing. “Goodnight Cassie, also wonderful to meet you Dean-o” Gabe smiled at Dean before taking off towards the stairs leaving the couple standing there staring at each other.

Within seconds of Gabe leaving, Cas has his fingers in Dean’s hair and kissing him tenderly. Cas made a trail from Dean’s lips to his neck, making the man groan. Cas took control for a moment, shoving him against the wall, shoving his hips against Dean. Dean fingered the buttons of Cas’s shirt trying to get them undone, but in the moment of making out with Cas, he couldn’t find the focus to do so. Cas chuckled as he continued kissing Dean, using his full body weight to shove him towards the sofa.

Cas had lost his balance sending both him and Dean tumbling onto the sofa landing atop each other, sending them into fits of laughs, but that was soon replaced by their lips crashing together once again. Cas could feel Dean’s heartbeat getting faster.

“Cas, what…” Dean mumbled, trying to figure out what was happening.

Before he could say another word, Cas’s tongue is in his mouth, hushing him. Within seconds his mouth is on Dean’s neck, softly kissing and nibbling. Dean is totally speechless and surprised with Cas’s movement, but is absolutely loving every touch and kiss that was made. He groaned when Cas got up, the loss of the contact made him whine, but Cas pulled him up unbuttoning his shirt, fumbling with the buttons slowly, but managed to roughly pull it off. Dean reached forward and pulled the scarf from Cas’s neck off and onto the lounge room floor. Cas sank back down onto the couch, straddling Dean’s lap kissing his neck roughly again, playfully nibbling at his neck and the groans are confirming that Dean is enjoying every moment. Cas is at Dean’s pants in no time, and the bulge in Dean’s pants is definitely making itself known, hard against Cas’s thigh. Cas fumbled with the buckle, Dean groaning at his every move, getting harder with every touch.

“What do you say we take this to the bedroom?” Cas whispered seductively as he pawed at Dean’s arousal through his boxers.

Dean couldn’t speak, so he just nodded his head. Cas got up from the couch, pulling Dean up with him as they ran off to the bedroom like a couple of horny teenagers desperate to feel the loving touch from each other.

****

“Wow…” Dean sighed, as he laid back on the bed, panting as he came down from his overwhelming orgasm. “Fucking wow, Cas.”

“It is amazing what a bit of love and tension can create huh?”

“I got no words, wow. Never have I been rendered speechless before. Holy fuck” Dean couldn’t speak. He had just the best sex he had had in years, and Cas was the one that gave him the right feelings, the right amount of pressure just everything that made love making fun.

Dean hadn’t lasted long, as the sexual tension he had built for Cas was just too much, but with time he hoped that it got longer and longer each time. He looked at the wrecked man beside him, his angel, his lover, his everything. Dean couldn’t help but smile, Cas looked satisfied, the biggest smile lingered on his lips, he now had his eyes closed and his breathing now soft and gentle. Dean kept his eyes on him, but Cas noticed as a few moments after he opened his eyes again, his sleepy blue eyes looking up at Dean. He reached out for Dean’s hand, kissing it softly, and leaning forward to kiss him. Dean didn’t say a word, as he invited the shorter man into his warm embrace, Cas cuddling into him as he began to slowly drift to sleep.

“I love you baby.” Dean whispered into Cas’s hair.

“I love you too.” Cas managed to mumble, just before he finally fell asleep.

Dean laid there and watched the man sleeping in his arms, smiling at just how happy and peaceful Cas looked when he was asleep. Dean moved a bit, not even disturbing Cas one bit to look at the clock on Cas’s bedside, noticing it was just a bit after midnight. Cas had even began to snore, which made Dean laugh, Cas hadn’t snored the first night they spent together at his place, or maybe he did but he just hadn’t noticed. But the cute little snores and noises made Dean fall for the man even more, there was just something about Cas that made him happy. Dean closed his eyes, falling asleep to the soft snoring beside him and the man that he was more than happy to have sleeping in his arms. Finally he had found the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with…


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has the biggest decision of his life to make. Can Gabe help him make the choice that could make or brake his future?

***Two Months Later***

Dean sat at his work desk in his home admiring the picture of him and Cas that had been given to him by Gabe in a neat black frame. The last three months had been so perfect, he had met the man of his dreams. He couldn’t believe just how happy he felt. Everything in his life was just how he wanted it. They had been so busy lately, Dean had published two new books as according to him, Cas was a huge inspiration for his writing and Cas had even got a promotion within his father’s business. Speaking of Cas’s father, Dean and Sam had even joined the Novak’s for a family dinner just a couple of weeks ago, and boy was it the most awkward event Dean had ever attended, but it was a relief to find out that Cas’s family had accepted their son’s boyfriend, a huge relief in fact.

Dean knew it was time to make things official with Cas. He was going to ask Cas to marry him. He had spent multiple hours thinking about it, he wanted Cas in his life, he wanted Cas for the rest of his life, and he had finally decided what he was going to do. He was going to ask Gabriel for permission. Jumping up from his desk, he rushed for his phone that laid on the counter on charge picking it up immediately, opening a new text message.

_D: Hey Gabe. Need to see you ASAP. Got something I need to ask you._

********

Gabe had received Dean’s message and sent him a quick reply.

_G: What is it, Dean-o?_

Gabriel sent the message and jumped over the back of the couch to watch some television. A reply from Dean came through rather quick.

_D: It’s about Cas. I just need to see you._

Confused for a moment, he thought something was wrong, and sat up.

_G: Shouldn’t we wait for Cassie then?_

Another reply came straight through.

_D: No, I need him not around right now. So, can I come see you or not?_

_G: Sure. Door is open._

Gabe placed his phone on the table. Not even a minute later, the door opened.

"Hey Gabe."

"Hey Dean-o, what's up?"

"It's about Cas,” Dean placed his head in his hands and took a deep breath, he suddenly felt nervous, “I'm thinking about proposing to him, but I'm scared, I don't know how he will react" Dean slowly eased himself against the back of the couch before finally looking at Gabe. "What the hell do I do, Gabe?"

“Dean-o, look, I absolutely adore you. You are wonderful for my brother, and I can see you both love each other very much, I have no doubt in my mind that Cas will react badly. He loves you Dean, so much, more than you probably realize. You should ask him.” Gabe smiled at the clearly nervous man that was slightly shaking beside him.

“Are you sure? I have thought about this so damn much, even lying in bed with Cas at night, I just… think about it, and then chicken out scared of what Cas or anyone will say about it.” Dean quivered.

“Dean…, listen to me, who cares what anyone says, if you love the man do what makes you happy, not what everyone else wants you to do.”

Gabe sounded like a therapist right now, but Dean knew in his heart everything that he was saying was right.  He loved Cas, more than anything or anyone he’s ever loved before.

“Thanks Gabe, that really means a lot to me.” Dean reached up quickly wiping the tears that had ran down his cheeks.

“Dean-o, you look like you need a drink! Can I get you one?” Gabe asked placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Yeah, for sure. Thanks.” Dean replied.

Gabe got up from the couch, heading towards the kitchen, “Is beer okay, or do you want something stronger?”

Dean chuckled, “Definitely something stronger.”

Gabe then chuckled, “Thought so.”

After retrieving the drink and handing it to Dean, Gabe sat back down on the couch. He watched Dean eagerly taking a sip of the scotch and looked at him. Dean was so scared about proposing to Cas, that he had over thought it and Gabe could tell he was all stressed about it. Gabe regretted the question he was about to ask but asked anyway, "Dean, have you bought the ring yet?"

Dean placed his glass down onto the coffee table in front of him, before taking a deep breath, reaching into his jacket pocket, grabbing out a small red velvet box. He handed it to Gabe, “Yep, had it for about a week, now.”

Gabe opened the box, shocked at what was on the inside. In the box was a beautiful silver engagement ring, with an aqua coloured band around the middle. “Wow, Dean. You really went all out with this, didn’t you?”

“I sure did. It cost a small fortune. But I couldn’t care less. Cas deserves it.” Dean sniffled again, close to the brink of tears again but tried to hold it back as much as possible.

Gabe closed the small box handing it back to Dean, him quickly placing the box back into his jacket pocket. “Dean, I am lost for words. It’s really beautiful, honestly, I’d be happy to be Cas right now, he’s got the right man, and you two are just so perfect for each other.” Gabe leant forward filling the scotch glasses before them up again.

“Yep, we are. And that’s what scares me.” Dean responded, picking up his glass, downing the liquid in one go.

After having a talk with Gabe, Dean definitely felt more confident about the whole proposing idea. Now, he just had to figure out where he was going to propose.

“Gabe, quickly, what do you think about me taking Cas for dinner tonight and proposing then?” Dean asked, as he reached for his phone that had been placed on the coffee table.

“Go for it Dean-o. Do what makes you happy!” Gabe replied.

Dean tapped at his phone for a few seconds, "Hi, can I make a reservation for two please, for about 7pm?"

"Sure, I just need a name.” The lady replied on the other end.

After giving his name and securing a reservation at the best restaurant in town, Dean sagged against the back of the couch and pulled out the small box from his pocket again. He opened it and looked at the ring inside, he couldn't help but notice how well the aqua ring matched Cas's eyes. He smiled to himself before closing the box and putting it back in his pocket and turning to Gabe.

“I’m going to need more of that scotch.” Dean giggled, he was already a bit tipsy, but that’s because he hadn’t eaten.

“We shouldn’t drink it all Dean-o. It’s Cas’s finest scotch.” Gabe replied, but then he thought for a moment, “Actually you know what, fuck it, we will drink a little more, your getting engaged tonight.” Gabe laughed, and poured more scotch into both of their glasses.

They spent a bit of time drinking the scotch and watching whatever crap was on the television screen until Cas was supposed to be arriving home. When Cas arrived home, Dean moved so quickly to get up and over to the door where Cas was standing with his coat and scarf still on and bag still hung on his shoulder. Dean pulled his future husband into his arms, and hugged him tightly, squeezing the life out of him almost.

“Dean… you are squashing me.” Cas groaned.

Dean loosened his grip on Cas, “Sorry baby, I am just so happy to see you. Hey guess what?”

Cas grinned, when Dean said ‘guess what’ it often meant something big was happening, but he went along with it anyway. “What is it sweetie?”

“You and I are going out for a lovely dinner tonight. Just you and me.” Dean smiled at his partner as his eyes lit up from their previous dull, tired, sleepy look.

“That sounds nice. What time?” Cas asked looking at his watch.

“Seven, babe.” Dean replied, wrapping his arms firmly around Cas’s waist again.

“Shit, it’s four now. I should go get ready.” Cas said quickly kissing Dean, not wanting to stop, but eventually he pulled away, before rushing towards the stairs.

“Put on something formal but still casual. And I will meet you back here at 6.” Dean shouted at him.

Cas shouted some response to let Dean know that he had heard before busying himself in getting ready.

Dean came back over to the living room, Gabe got up from his reclining chair. “Well, Dean-o, you should go get ready. You have a date” Gabe smiled. Dean looked 10 times better than what he did when he walked in.

“Yeah. Thanks for your help, Gabe. I owe you huge.” Dean chuckled.

“You don’t owe me a thing. It just makes me happy that you and Cassie are happy.”

Dean and Gabe shared a brief hug. Dean turned to walk towards the door more than ready to go and make the man he loved his husband.

“Good luck Dean-o” Gabe said as he watched Dean walk out the door.

“God, that is one lucky man.” Gabe whispered to himself as he walked back over to the couch, downing the scotch, before headed up the stairs with the glass in his hands to help Cas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is ready to propose to Cas. Will Cas say yes or reject him?

As promised, Dean showed up at 6pm to pick Cas up. He straightened his shirt and tie before knocking on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened, and Gabe stood in front of him.

"Well, you clean up nice, don't you? Come on in, I'm sure Cassie will be down in a minute."

"Thanks." Dean walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Got anywhere special that you are going?"

"Yeah, actually. We are going to Antonio's Restaurant. Dad told me a long time ago that it was where he proposed to my mum."

"Sounds great! I'm sure you two will have a great time."

"Yeah, I'm sure we will. I'm still nervous to be honest." Dean admitted.

"Dean, relax. Everything will be fine."

All of a sudden, Dean heard a commotion upstairs and looked to see Cas, half-dressed coming down the stairs. "Hey Gabe, have you seen my favourite pants?"

"They should be up in your wardrobe.” Gabe said with a laugh.

"Thanks.”

Cas went to head back towards the stairs and was a little frightened when he saw Dean standing by the stairs leant against the banister. Cas blushed a bright red. "Oh Dean, hi. Is it already 6?"

"Yeah, but it's okay, no need to rush. Need help finding your, uh, pants?" Dean’s cheeks now flushed a bright red too.

 "No, it's fine. I’ll find them in a minute. I'll go have a look. I’ll be with you in a few minutes okay.” Cas ran up the stairs and Dean looked up after him, Cas looked great without his pants on. Dean smiled and shook his head before walking over to Gabe.

"Could I get a drink, please Gabe?"

"Sure, help yourself."

"Thanks" Dean found a glass and poured himself a glass of scotch. He turned around and looked at Gabe. "I hope he loves the ring."

"I am certain he will, Dean. I know he will. Just relax and take it easy."

"Right."

Dean looked up for a moment seeing Cas coming down the stairs, now fully dressed.

"Hey darling, you look wonderful. Are you ready now?”

"Yes, my dear.” Cas replied.

Dean drowned the rest of his drink before walking over to Cas and pulling him into a kiss, Cas melting into it immediately, pulling Dean closer, fingers submerged in Dean’s hair.

Dean chuckled, breaking the kiss, pulling back, "As much as I would love to continue that, we have dinner arrangements my love."

"You're right, let's go, honey."

Dean grabbed Cas' hand as they both walk out the door.

****

After a little drive looking out the window at all the beautiful lights lighting up New York, the car suddenly stopped, and the door opened. Dean got out and grabbed Cas’s hand as they made their way up to the restaurant. Within moments they were led up a flight of stairs and through a sliding door, and then taken out onto a beautifully lit area, out on the second floor balcony. “You like it baby?” Dean asked.

“Oh, sweetheart this is lovely.” Cas smiled at him before grabbing him and cuddling him.

Dean and Cas stood there for a moment, admiring the view of New York lit up as it began to get dark. After a few moments, Dean led Cas over to the beautifully laid out table, all beautiful colours of the sunset noticeable. Such a lovely night, it was. When the waitress arrived, Dean ordered a lovely rose wine. Dean had chosen Italian as it seemed to be Cas’s favourite food style.

Cas couldn’t help himself but ask the question he had been waiting to ask since they had arrived, “How did you know I like Italian food?”

“That’s all we eat when we are together. Past, Italian stuff, just stuff like that. So, I wanted to surprise you with a nice Italian dinner out for a change.” Dean admitted, trying to hide just how nervous he was.

The dinner was delicious, they shared a huge bowl of pasta carbonara which was made with a rich white wine sauce, very Italian indeed. Cas had even managed to get it down his suit jacket, but Dean didn’t care in the slightest, as long as Cas was having a good time. It was getting so close to dessert, the moment that Dean had been waiting for all night. He was getting so nervous, nerves bubbled up inside him, but there was that feeling of excitement and happiness there too that soon Cas would be his fiancé and he would be the happiest man in the world. He had so much he wanted to say to Cas, but he forgot most of it due to the nervousness.

As Dean looked at his future fiancé, he tapped his pocket, to make sure that the small box containing the ring was still there. He felt the box and let out a small sigh of relief, Cas noticed and looked at Dean. "Is everything okay, sweetheart?"’

"Yes, my love, everything is okay."

"That's good." Cas looked at Dean.

Dean could feel the panic rising up inside of him, but he pushed it down, courage rising above panic. He took the small box out of his pocket before standing up.

Cas looked in confusion as Dean approached him. The music that played behind him got softer. "I have something to say, my love."

Cas looked at him with a confused head tilt, as Dean slowly got down on one knee. Cas’s eyes went wide as Dean reached into his pocket, producing the small red box, “Cas, will you make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me?”

Cas, who had tears in his eyes, couldn’t speak for the moment. “Cas, darling?” Dean prompted. Cas bought his hand up to wipe his eyes and nodded happily, and pushed his chair back abruptly getting up.

Dean was worried Cas was about to walk out and reject him, but he was surprised when Cas rushed into his arms. Tears from Cas’s eyes stained the shoulder of Dean’s jacket. “Yes Dean, fuck yes, I will marry you.”

Dean was relieved, he held Cas tight to his chest, as Cas continued to cry with happiness on his shoulder. Dean was so relieved he couldn’t put it into words, but as he hugged Cas, he remembered that he still hadn't put the ring on Cas' finger. Dean leaned back slightly before giving Cas a small kiss. "How about we make this official?" Dean said releasing Cas. He took the ring and slid it onto Cas' finger.

Cas looked down at the ring and smiled up at Dean. It was finally official; they were engaged to be married.

Dean and Cas sat back down at the table, and Dean poured them both another glass of white wine. “Cheers, Mr Winchester…” Dean smiled, to his now fiancé and clinking white glasses with the sounds of cheers, took a sip.

“This is so beautiful, Dean. I can’t believe you managed to get this past me without me figuring out your plan. I am very impressed with you Dean.” Cas giggled.

“You know me, a man of mystery.” Dean responded matter of factly. Dean shoved back his chair, coming around to Cas’s side again, holding out his hand, “Well, Mr Winchester, are you ready to continue on with our engagement night? I’ve got some pretty big plans for us.” Dean continued.

“Sounds exciting.” Cas smiled at Dean.

Dean and Cas headed back towards the car and took a short drive down to a local motel. “You booked us a motel?” Cas asked in surprise.

“Yeah is that a problem?” Dean asked as he stopped the engine in front of a room grabbing a key from the glove box.

Cas got out of the car, and Dean followed, coming around to the passenger side of the car. To Cas’s surprise, Dean leant down and scooped him up in his arms walking with a small struggle towards the motel room.

“Aren’t you supposed to do this after we get married?” Cas giggled, squirming in Dean’s arms.

“Yes, usually. But it makes me feel good so shush…”

Cas squirmed but Dean held him firmly against his body, not letting him win. It was only when they got to the door that Dean needed help. "Uhm, babe, could you open the door please?"

"Sure." Cas grabbed the keys from Dean's hand and opened the door.

Dean walked through the threshold and placed Cas gently on the bed before pushing the door closed. He threw the keys towards the table missing as they landed on the floor but Dean didn’t care, he made his way over to Cas laying down on top of him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean's wedding day has arrived, the day where Cas finally becomes Mr Novak-Winchester.

***Two Months Later***

The day had finally arrived, it was finally Dean and Cas’s wedding day. They had been together for a year now. It had been the most amazing year of both of their lives, it was perfect in fact, it was everything that they had ever dreamed.

Cas woke up that morning alone in a bed, he sat up in a daze completely disorientated to where he was. He soon realized he was in a hotel room in Hawaii. Dean wasn’t in bed with him. He suddenly remembered as he rolled over in the bed and the pounding in his head that it was after a few drinks at his bachelor party that Gabe had arranged the night before, that it was decided that they weren’t allowed to spend the night together before the wedding as Anna said ‘you shouldn’t see the groom before the wedding as it’s bad luck’. Cas sighed, it was going to be a lonely morning, but he soon remembered it was his wedding day and he was going to marry the man he loved, and it would finally be official. Cas jumped out of bed, and, began to rush around only his Hawaiian hotel room realizing Gabe would be over soon to help him get ready.

Cas never pictured himself getting married again, especially after his last marriage that didn’t exactly end on good terms but there wasn’t a chance in hell that he could possibly ever regret this one. Cas approached the counter, making himself coffee, damn he was nervous, as he held the cup in his hand, he could visibly see himself shaking. He glanced at the clock, taking a shaky sip of his coffee. Usually he drank tea, but he definitely deserved a cup of hot coffee instead. Cas shook his head, “Maybe I should start drinking instead…” he muttered.

****

Meanwhile, in a different room, Dean also woke up alone. Damn since he had been with Cas, he had finally gotten used to sleeping with another being, he hated sleeping alone these days. He had wanted to stay with Cas so badly last night, but thanks to his sisters quick but in with her comments about it being bad luck being together before their wedding day was unlucky, before he knew it, him and Cas had been separated by their friends and family. He remembered it was his wedding day and jumped out of bed with a big smile on his face. He made his way into the motel kitchenette to make himself some much needed coffee. Several minutes passed as he stood at the bench kind of in his own world, just thinking of how the day will go.

Dean was brought out of his thoughts when a knock on the door surprised him. Dean opened the door and found Sam, Anna and Charlie standing there.

“Well, look at you. All ready…” Anna said sarcastically, overlooking her brother’s appearance, sort of half clothed, a pair of trackies and black shirt all he wore.

“I just woke up Anna. Please come on in…” He rolled his eyes walking away from the door back towards the kitchenette, leaving Sam, Anna and Charlie to enter the room.

“Uncle Dean!” Charlie ran into Dean’s arms, hugging him tightly.

“Hello kiddo. It’s good to see you.” Dean kneeled down, “I missed you.” He released Charlie, and Anna got him set up on the couch with her phone.

“I bought breakfast for us.” Sam said placing the bag on the table, “I bought donuts if you are interested.”

“Sure. Thanks Sammy.” Dean smiled taking a seat at the small table, as Sam opened the bag.

“How are you feeling Dean?” Anna asked, pouring herself some coffee, and a donut.

Dean took a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck, “Honestly, nervous as hell.”

“I can imagine. Your wedding day. I am so proud of you” Anna smiled.

Charlie stepped up to the table, “You’ll look great, Uncle Dean.” He smiled at his uncle, before Dean picked him up, placing him up on his lap,

“Ooh, you’re getting a bit too heavy to do that.” Dean groaned at the now heavy weight on his thigh, “But you will look great in your suit too, little chap.” Dean smiled down at the little boy, kissing his nose.

“Charlie, Mummy and I need to get Uncle Dean ready now. Do you want to come help?” Sam asked the small boy.

“Yes Uncle Sam.” Charlie said happily before Dean put him down on the floor again.

****

Back in Cas’s room, Cas is still stood in the kitchen, sipping at his coffee. He was getting even more nervous but excited more than anything. He glanced at the clock again, realizing it was only half an hour before Gabe was coming over to get ready, so he rushed to the bathroom with his coffee mug in his hand, for a shower. Just as he got out of the shower, he heard a knock on his door. On the way to the door he brushed through his fluffy partly wet hair as he opened the door to find Gabe glancing at him with a nice grin.

“Well, you look like you are ready to run a marathon to get back to Dean” Gabe laughed, and then a laugh followed as he entered the room.

“Yeah I am…” Cas admitted with a sigh.

“Don’t worry Cassie, you’ll get to see Dean soon. But first we have to get you dressed and down there first.” Gabe reminded him.

“I know, I just miss him so much.” He responded.

“I am sure he’s the same Cassie.” Gabe said as he walked towards the bathroom.

****

Dean had remembered Cas wanted to get married on the beach, he didn’t agree with the idea at first but as long as Cas was happy that was all that mattered. Dean had even booked motels for the weekend, four of them to be exact, a small fortune but it was worth it.

“Uncle Dean, I knew you’d look wonderful.” Charlie smiled at Dean.

“Thanks Charlie. And you look good too.” Dean replied as he looked down at the little boy. Cas had wanted Charlie apart of the wedding, and Anna had agreed with nothing but happiness.

“Mummy, I look good, don’t I?” Charlie squealed.

“Yes, baby you do, but remember today is about Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas.” Anna reminded her son.

Dean smiled when Anna had called his partner, “Uncle Cas”, Anna and Charlie had really warmed up to Cas over the last few months.

“Yes Mummy, I know.” Charlie nodded his head.

“Ok Dean, let’s get you dressed now.” Anna smiled overlooking the grey suit, that hung on the back of the closet door.

****

“So, what do you think?” Cas asked as he stood in front of Gabe and the mirror, showing off his beautiful white suit.

“You look good enough to marry.” Gabe laughed.

“Good, that’s what I was hoping.” Cas responded with a small laugh.

Cas was more than happy to show off, doing a few little spins. He undid the white coat, to reveal a blue waistcoat and the blue lining of his jacket.

“Wonderful. I absolutely love the blue. Really brings out your eyes.” Gabe smiled.

“Thank you. Well, I am going to head down to the beach now.” Cas slid on his ray-bans and placed a small box into his jacket pocket.

Cas left the room, Gabe on his heels as they made their way towards the beach.

 

****

Dean stood in the mirror of the hotel, and Anna and Sam stood on either side of him.

“You look great Dean!” Anna said, a tear running down his cheek, at how wonderful her brother looked.

“And you know what? I couldn’t have done this without you guys.” Dean said turning to his brother and sister.

After a few moments, the door opened slightly, “Everyone decent in here?” Gabe laughed as he stuck his nose in.

“We are, come on in” Sam replied.

Dean looked up confused, thinking it was Cas, but it was Gabe and he was just as happy to see him.

“Hey Gabe. You okay? Is Cas alright? He hasn’t changed his mind, has he?” Dean said clearly worried.

“No Dean calm down. The wedding is still on. I just came to tell you Cas is all ready to go and desperate to see you.” Gabe smiled at the worried man that stood in front of him.

Dean looked at Sam and Anna with pleading eyes, he wanted to go, Anna had noticed, “You go Dean. Sam and I will be down there shortly.”

Gabe escorted Dean down to the beach side. It was nearly time for the big moment, the moment he had been waiting for, the moment Cas is finally his.

****

Dean stood by the beautiful flowered gate that was placed at the end of red carpet. It was such a beautiful set up, he must remember to thank whoever had set this up, but not until he thanked Cas for this wonderful spot to get married. Beside Dean stood Sam, his best man, and of course beside Sam, stood Anna, his best girl. Dean overlooked the chairs filling up quickly with their guests. He had noticed Cas’s parents, a couple of his brothers, and his sister were sitting out in the crowd, he felt even more nervous getting married in front of his boyfriend’s family. He frowned however when he didn’t see John Winchester sitting anywhere in the crowd, the only person that had been invited that hadn’t as of yet made an appearance. Most of the wedding guests were just work friends and Cas’s family. Dean took a deep breath, he was getting a bit overwhelmed, and nervous, any moment now Cas was going to be coming down that red carpet. The last two and a half hours had been the longest amount of time ever, and he couldn’t wait until Cas was once again standing by his side. Who would of thought, Dean Winchester, standing there, about to marry the man that fell into his pool one year ago… that was about to become his companion for the rest of his life.

After a few minutes, music began to play through the sound system, and Cas’s mother stood at the beginning of the carpet, bringing Cas down the aisle. Dean’s heart stopped, when he saw Cas dressed in his white suit, the blue waist coat peeking out from under the jacket. Dean sighed, Cas looked great with his tamed hair, and no trench coat for a change, he wore it every moment he got, but damn that suit made him look hot.

Cas had finally reached the front, his mother kissing his cheeks, before taking her seat at the front. Dean’s heart threatened to explode as Cas took his position in front of him, his insides exploded with nervousness and jitters. His groom. He looked beautiful.

“Baby you look beautiful” Dean whispered, taking Cas’s hand in his as they face the celebrant.

“Thank you everyone for being here to witness the marriage of Dean and Castiel.” The celebrant had begun talking which caused the whole room to silence.

Dean took Cas’s hands in his, as the celebrant continued to talk, “Your marriage begins with the vows and promises you speak to each other today. Now I believe you have written your own special vows?”

Both men nodded, and Charlie stepped forward, holding the pillow that contained both wedding bands, holding out the pillow for the men to talk. Dean chuckled, fighting back his tears and insecureness and fear as he slid the band on with ease, “Cas, when I first met you, was the weirdest coincidence, you fell into my pool thanks to your brother,” The whole room laughed for a moment, “And I got mad with you, but instead of judging me for it and thinking I was a shitty neighbour, you did everything to make the mistake up to me, and then we met all those random moments, and babysitting made our profound bond stronger than what it had ever been, I think you definitely picked up some of the Winchester stubbornness. I know it hasn’t always been easy over the last year, but I honestly wouldn’t change a minute of it. But from the day I met you to the day I die, I promise to love you, to be there for you, to share with you my heart, my soul, the laughter and kiss the pain and tears away, I give you all that, and my heart, my soul, and everything I am, and I promise to stand by your side through thick and thin and look after you until death do us part. I love you Cas.” Dean smiled increasing his grip on Cas’s hands as he finally broke tears falling down his cheeks.

Cas chuckled, “God, how can I compete with that,” he had made the room laugh again, he wiped away his tears before joining hands with Dean again and continuing, “Dean, I have never felt what the true meaning of what love was until I met you. I have found the special soul mate that accepts me for who I am, who helps me when I am down, and more importantly loves me. No matter what challenges await us in the future, I am sure we will be able to face them together, side by side forever. I promise to love you and cherish you, and share with you the tears, the sadness, the happiness and the love. I promise to stand by you for the rest of our lives, and be there for you, be your companion, your shoulder to cry on, your lover, your counsellor, you everything. I give you my heart, my soul and promise to look after you for all eternity in sickness and in health until death do us. I love you Dean.” Cas followed Dean, more tears running down his face as he slipped the band onto Dean’s finger. Dean suddenly leant forward, kissing away the tears.

“Dean, I didn’t say you could kiss the groom part yet.” The celebrant laughed.

“Well sorry, but I did just vow to kiss away the pain and tears,” Dean shrugged his shoulders.

“Good to see you are taking them seriously.” The celebrant decided.

“With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr Winchester. Now Dean, you may kiss the groom.”

Dean leant forward, cupping Cas’s face in between his palms. “I love you Cas.” He said before smashing their lips togethers as they indulge in their first kiss as husbands.

All of a sudden, the whole room erupted with claps and cheers, but neither Cas nor Dean noticed as they were too busy making out at the front of the room. After finally able to sign some paperwork, the celebrant smiled, “Ladies and Gentlemen let me be the first to introduce, Mr. and Mr Dean and Castiel Winchester.” The celebrant shouted.

Dean and Cas couldn’t stop smiling as they stood out the front, everyone still cheering and clapping at how wonderful they looked as husbands. Dean smiled at Cas before kissing him again. If Dean wasn’t careful his heart would explode with the amount of love and happiness he felt at this moment.  However, the moment they got to spend together was quickly over, when the guests and their family came up to them offering congratulations and gifts. Now that it was time for the wedding after party, so while all the other guests got their drinks and settled down at the pre-prepped tables on the sand, Dean and Cas were doing photo shoots with the professional photographer. After more than enough photos were taken, Cas and Dean were finally able to enjoy a few moments to ourselves.

“Cas sweetheart, you look so perfect. I knew you’d look amazing in that suit.” Dean smiled at his husband.

“Well you picked it out, Mr Winchester.” Cas grinned.

“I know, but I didn’t know it would look that good.” Dean chuckled.

“I am so lucky to have you as my husband.” Cas grinned.

“Put your drink down for a moment” Dean commanded, as he put his down.

He picked up Cas and swung him around in a big hug. “You have no idea how happy I am…” Dean chuckled.

“I think I do”

After collecting more drinks, they sat down on the sand, by the edge of the ocean. Cas now had Dean’s jacket over his shoulders as it was getting a bit cold. Dean had his arm around Cas’s back as they watched the sunset, they had tried to avoid the rest of the crowd for the afternoon, but they were always forced to join the dancing, drinking and celebrating, they were just happy spending time by themselves in their married life. Dean leant over placing a hand into the pocket of his jacket hanging off Cas’s shoulder, and pulled out a box. “Hey. I almost forgot. I have something for you.” Dean smiled.

Cas sighed, “Hey,” Cas kind of scolded him, “I thought we agreed, no gifts.” Cas then laughed after a moment.

“I couldn’t help myself. You know me.”

Dean handed him the case, and he opened it and revealed a lovely silver band that had the words, “I will always love you, Cassie. Love Dean x” engraved on it.

“Dean, what is this for?”

“It marks the day we got married.” Dean grinned.

“Oh my god, Dean. I love you. Best day of my life, falling into your pool.” Cas sighed, leaning onto Dean’s shoulder.

“Best day of my life too.” Dean responded, running his fingers through his hair.

“Which wouldn’t have even happened if it wasn’t for me…” Gabe’s voice surprised them out of each other’s embrace and turn to look behind them.

“Don’t break apart on my account, your married now. No need to hide it anymore.” Gabe smiled, Cas nodding, laying his head back on Dean’s shoulder.

“What do you mean, if it wasn’t for you?” Cas asked confused.

“Well, you know when I made you do that dare?” Gabe prompted.

“Yeah?” Gabe asked.

“Well I set that up. I deliberately made that happen, as I knew you and Dean would fall head over heels for each other as soon as you met.” Gabe confessed.

Cas grumbled for a moment, and got up, “I knew it. Damn you Gabriel!” before coming over to his brother, shoving him into the ocean, fully submerging him under the water and going back to sit down beside Dean.

When Gabe finally managed to get up, his red suit absolutely soaked, he grinned at Dean and Cas, “Your welcome. Love ya both.” Gabe laughed as he walked back towards the party leaving Cas and Dean alone once again.

Cas placed his head on Dean’s shoulder and yawned. Dean raised his fingers, and brushed them through Cas’s hair, “Tired?” He asked softly.

Cas nodded his head, “Hmm, it’s been a long day. I just want to go home and cuddle up in bed with you.” He mumbled tiredly against Dean’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, sweetie. I’m sure the party will be over soon.” Dean kissed his husbands forehead as they got up and headed back towards the party where everyone was still dancing the night away.

No matter how long and tiring the day had been, it was still the best day of both Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak-Winchester’s lives.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we have finally come to the last chapter. Have a peek into what a year after Dean and Cas's wedding looks like.

Dean and Cas sag down onto the couch they had just finished moving into their new loungeroom. It had been a huge year, from their wedding to new jobs, and finally moving into their own home. Dean and Cas had gotten enough money between them to put down a deposit for a house. Dean couldn’t believe that a year ago, he had married Cas, the man that his brother had set up all along to fall into his pool. Asking Cas to marry him was the best decision he had ever made, one that he would and could not regret. 

Dean turned to face Cas beside him on the couch, “I am so glad to be finally yours, Mr Winchester,” Dean leant forward and kissed his husbands lips ever so softly.

“I am so happy to be a part of your life, Dean Winchester.” Cas smiled back at his husband. 

“Hmm, it’s tiring moving houses.” Dean sighed, as he leant his head against Cas’s shoulder. 

“Hmm I know I am tired too, but we still have the family here.” Cas sighed, remembering Dean’s sister and nephew, his brother, and Sam were out on the balcony of their new home.

They stepped out onto the balcony, where everyone was seated and Sam stood by the BBQ, cooking some dinner for everyone after the long day of moving furniture and multiple hours of driving, “It’s about time you joined us.” Sam grinned at his brother as Dean and Cas approached the balcony rail, holding each other close. Sam, Gabe, Charlie and Anna approached as they all huddled together, watching as the sun began to set. 

Dean sighed; he finally had the family he always wanted. 

It was just meant to be. 


End file.
